Once Upon A Time
by Stargate Fan
Summary: Part six of The Survivor's series. Do fairy tales come true? Daniel is about to find out! DV pairing.
1. Where All Good Stories Start

Chapter One. Where All Good Stories Start... Once upon a time...

Dr. Daniel Jackson stood at the end of the table in the briefing room and he was definitely in 'lecture mode.' He enjoyed this. He was a good teacher and he knew it, but he wasn't boastful about it. He enjoyed giving lectures and this time, he felt he had their undivided attention. "PF7-144 looks like a favorable planet to visit. The Malp showed a structure in the distance that looks like a castle, circa 8th century earth although it's in surprisingly good shape, from what we can tell at this distance." He used his laser pointer to call attention to the castle. "We haven't seen any people but there is a road in the background that looks well worn, as if it gets regular use. A stone marker near the road is written in very, very old English. The surface is eroded and I can't make out what it says without seeing it up close."

"And you want to go there for what reason, Dr. Jackson?" General Landry sat at the end of the table with is fingers steepled together. He knew that the International Oversight Advisory would want a good reason to justify spending the money on this mission, so the question needed to be asked."

Daniel flipped a switch that brought the lights back up in the room and then he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well, Sir, the castle itself indicates probable earth based human occupation. The ruins might be able to give us more information about that time period. There's very little written about the Dark Ages. It would be interesting to see if Science and Education were allowed to flourish there. What effect may that have had on the culture? On earth, the sciences were banned and superstition was rampant. If PF7-144 was allowed to progress, who knows what kinds of medical and science technology they might have developed?" He looked hopeful, an almost pleading look on his face.

Sam looked at General Landry and said, "Sir, if that's true, we could benefit from this in ways we never dreamed of."

"Okay, SG-1, you have a go. You have four days. I expect daily reports."

Daniel smiled as he glanced at Sam, who gave him a wink and a smile in return.

O O O O O O

"Everyone ready?" Cameron was dressed in his fatigues and was anxious to get the missions started. As leader of Sg-1, he'd read all the mission files from previous years and wanted to get out there and experience some of the adventure himself. The few he'd been on had been fraught with danger so a nice, friendly 'meet and greet' was definitely in order.

Vala and Daniel entered the gate room and were already arguing about any chance that they would find treasure and if they did, she wouldn't be able to keep it.

"That's unfair! You wouldn't let me keep any of the stuff we found in Avalon, and if it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have even known about it!" Vala pouted and stomped into the gate room, dragging her pack across the floor.

Daniel's face was red and he looked like he was ready to explode. "Pick that up! Why are you being so difficult? Are you trying to get on my nerves or does it just come natural with you?"

"You'll know when I try, Darling. You haven't seen anything, yet." She stuck her tongue out at Daniel and then followed Cam through the gate.

'Great! The day's just started and she's already driving me nuts!'

Sam and Teal'c followed Daniel up the ramp, neither one looking forward to the trip if this latest argument was any indication as to what kind of mission it was going to be.

O O O O O O

Upon exiting the gate on the other side, it became apparent that this planet was indeed pretty to look at. The clearing they were in was bordered by large oak trees and there were flowers blooming everywhere. A waterfall cascaded down the mountain behind the gate, anointing the air with a cool mist. Birds were singing everywhere. A pair of peacocks were grandly making their way toward the river at the bottom of the falls.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Cameron relaxed and lowered his P-90 and turned toward Sam. "Go ahead and get some soil samples, Sam. Teal'c, keep an eye on things. Daniel and I will head over to the stone marker and see if he can make out what it says. Vala ... just behave." She glared at him and sat down at the end of the ramp.

The moss covered marker was by the road on the other side of the clearing. Daniel sneezed and then stood back and looked at the stone. "Well, it's definitely early English. The top is in better condition than the bottom. From what I can see, it says, 'Welcome to all who venture here.' I can't make out the rest." He walked around to the other side and scraped some of the moss off and said, "Some of these words are 'enchanted,' and 'magic.' Another one says, 'sorcery.'"

"Well, I guess the only way to find out about this place is to head for the castle." Cam radioed Teal'c, Vala and Sam and told them to meet up with them. The five headed down the road that ran along the edge of the field, near the forest.

"Teal'c, it might be a good idea to keep your tattoo covered. Remember what happened with the Corai?

"Indeed, Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c then pulled out a well-worn Boonie and placed it on his head.

Sam was waving one of her doohickeys around and scanning the area for energy readings. "Cameron, I can't find anything on the scanner that indicates that there's a power source anywhere."

"That makes sense, Sam," Daniel said after he sneezed again. Vala pulled the clean hankie out of the back pocket on his pants and handed it to him. "Thanks. They didn't have anything like that in the Middle Ages. But, just to be safe, try again when we get to the castle. You never know what you might find." He sneezed again and thought, 'Great! My allergies would have to act up. It's all these flowers!"

One hour and a couple of antihistamines later, they came over a hill and saw a village spread out before them, surrounded by lush, green fields and fruit orchards. There were shepherds with flocks of sheep and a paddock with horses grazing. Thatched roof tops were visible behind a wall made of stone and uniformed guards were posted at a gate. They continued down the road and as they neared the village, the guards stepped forward and pointed their pikes at the team. They yelled something and the team stopped, all looking at Daniel. "Okay, I'm a little rusty at this but I think they want to know who we are and why we're here."

"Well, duh!" Vala smirked at Daniel. He glared at her and continued.

Daniel spoke to them in their language and told them, "We're peaceful explorers from far away. We came here to exchange friendship and knowledge."

The two guards spoke to each other and then one of them stepped inside the gate to forward a message to someone inside. When he returned, he said something to Daniel and then turned back to guard the gate.

"He said to wait here. They've sent someone to notify the sheriff that we're here."

They waited quietly and after a few minutes, the gate opened and a group of men came out to speak with the newcomers.

Daniel spoke with them and then turned and said, "We've been invited in. I don't think we're in any danger but just to be on the safe side, stick close to me. Keep your weapons pointed toward the ground. I don't know if they realize that these are weapons, but we don't want to scare them, either way. We're going to be led to the town hall."

They entered the village and as they did, a large crowd gathered around them, curious to see who the strangers were. Some reached out to touch their clothing and more than a few of them realized that Sam and Vala were women dressed as the men were. This caused a bit of laughter but nothing more.

Inside the town hall, the team was asked to sit at a large, wooden table in the center of the room. They looked around at the rich tapestries and portraits hanging on the walls. "Somebody here has money," Cam said.

The townspeople gathered around and stood quietly, listening to the sheriff.

"Daniel, what is he saying?" Cam asked quietly.

"He's telling them that we're not here to harm anyone; that we're travelers from afar. He's asking them to treat us kindly and wants to know if there are volunteers who will put us up for the night."

A few people raised their hands and the sheriff chose two women who curtsied and left quietly. Then the sheriff turned toward some others and said something and soon food and drinks were brought in and set before SG-1. The sheriff sat with them as they relaxed around the table as Daniel translated for the others while they all ate.

"He says that we can stay as long as we like... His name is Miller. I didn't catch his first name. He said that we're welcome to look around but that we shouldn't go into the forest. That it's dangerous."

"Does he say why?" Sam asked as she helped herself to some home made bread.

"He says it's an enchanted forest. That evil lurks there and we could be hurt."

"Okay," Cam said. "We'll stay out of the forest. Touring the village should take a while, anyway."

"Indeed," replied Teal'c. "It would be wise to heed their warning."

They finished their meal and were escorted to the village square. Daniel looked around at the quaint setting and sighed, "I don't think we're going to find any modern technology here. This place looks too antiquated."

They spent a few hours touring the village and taking in the sights.

The two women who had earlier volunteered to house them for the night, came forward and indicated for them to follow.

"The blond is named Greta. The brunette is Lisel."

Before Teal'c, Sam and Cameron went with Greta, Daniel took Cameron aside and spoke for a few minutes. "You'll be fine. If you have any problems communicating, send for me. Look, I'm not sure about the sleeping arrangements here but I don't think we want to leave the women alone. You stay with Sam. Pretend you're her husband. That should keep the men away."

Cameron gave Daniel a scandalous look. "You want me to sleep with Sam? Isn't that against regs?"

"You can sleep on the floor, okay?" Daniel huffed and turned back towards Vala.

Daniel watched as the other three entered a home across the road from the house he and Vala were staying in. "I'm sure they'll be fine," he whispered to Vala. "I think you and Sam could have roomed together but I feel better having it this way. We don't know what the customs are in this town towards strangers. I don't want to find out later that we accidentally married you two off to some local merchants."

"Why, Daniel! I believe you care?" Her sarcasm was apparent enough that Lisel turned and looked at Vala.

"What?" Vala asked.

"Be quiet, Vala," Daniel said quietly. "You don't want to make her think we don't like her, or something."

"What's not to like? We're both charming, beautiful people. Don't worry, Darling. I'll behave." She slipped her arm around Daniel's and smiled at the woman.

The house they entered was plain but warm and comfortable. A hearth stood along the wall to the right, a large table in the middle and chairs along the wall on the left. A kitchen area at the back had another table and there were cooking utensils hanging on the wall. Stairs led to what was probably bedrooms and a door to the back led to a privy. Lisel led the way upstairs to a room and showed them in. It wasn't very large but big enough to hold a bed for two, a table with a pitcher and bowl, and some chairs in 2 corners. A colorfully braided rug graced the room from wall to wall. Daniel thanked Lisel and then the door closed behind her as she left.

"She thinks we're married." Daniel whispered as Vala smiled and gave him a very suggestive look.

"I'll take the floor, Vala. Don't get your hopes up."

"Right!" Vala grinned at Daniel as she sat her pack by the window and sat on the edge of the bed. Dropping his kit next to Vala's, he sank into the chair in the corner and looked around.

"This isn't too bad. I've slept in worse places, believe me."

"So have I," Vala said. "It kinda reminds me of Ver Eger. You haven't seen an altar anywhere, have you?"

"No," Daniel said as he leaned toward the window and looked out. "I haven't seen any Priors, either. Maybe they haven't been here?"

"Well, I don't know about you, Sweetheart, but I'm ready for bed. It's been a long day and I'm beat!"

Daniel said, "There's water in the pitcher for you to wash with over here on the table. I'll go downstairs to give you some privacy. I'll be back up in a few minutes, okay?"

Vala just gave him a smile as he left the room.

Daniel made his way down and and spoke to Lisel. She was sitting at the table, mending some clothing, so he sat across from her. "Thank you for taking us in. I hope we're not a problem."

She said that she was glad to offer her hospitality to him and his wife. They chatted for a few minutes and then he smiled and then went upstairs. 'If only she knew. Wife? Not a chance!' He went back to the bedroom and knocked on the door. Vala said she was decent, and he hoped she was. You never knew if she was telling the truth. But, when he went in, she was in bed with the covers tucked up around her chin.

"I left you a pillow and some blankets that I found in the chest by the window."

Daniel was surprised. He had expected a fight and couldn't believe that things were going so smoothly.

After making up a bed by the window, he poured some fresh water in the bowl and proceeded to take off his shirt and wash up. Vala watched from her bed and could see that he was probably just as tired as she was.

"You can climb in here with me, if you want to. I promise to behave."

He dried his face with the towel and said, "No, thanks."

"Daniel, listen. That floor has to be really hard. You look exhausted. I'll stay on my side and leave you alone. I promise."

He hung the damp towel on the window sill and turned to look at her. If she wasn't so annoying, he'd be tempted. "Nope. I'll be fine. I've slept on the floor plenty of times. Most of the time I've slept on the ground when I've gone off-world. This is nothing."

He blew out the candle and sat on the chair and took his boots and socks off. Then he took off his pants and hung them on the hook on the wall. He slipped under the blankets on the floor and made himself comfortable.

"Good night, Daniel."

"Good night, Vala. Sleep well." Within minutes, he was snoring quietly.

Vala laid there in the dark for a while and then drifted off, dreaming about a blue eyed man in shining armor, on a white horse."


	2. The Pot Thickens!

Chapter Two. The Pot Thickens!

In the morning, Vala woke up and looked around. Daniel was already dressed and gone, the blankets folded neatly and placed on the chair, the pillow on top. So, she quickly put on some clean clothing, brushed her teeth, and headed downstairs. She found him sitting at the table with a little girl. The table was set for breakfast, sugar and butter in bowls, brewed coffee and tea and fresh baked bread.

"You're up early."

"General Landry radioed in asking for a report. I filled him in on what's happening."

He turned and looked down at the little girl sitting next to him and smiled.

"This is Rebecca. She lives in the village and Lisel said she brings breakfast every day." Daniel smiled at Rebecca and then said, "I have no idea what she means by that so lets just sit and watch and try not to frighten her." Rebecca looked up at Daniel and returned the smile.

"Good grief! You charm even the little ones!"

"What?" Daniel looked up at her, confused.

"Never mind."

Lisel brought them each a bowl and spoon and poured them some coffee. Then, Rebecca spoke and as they watched,the pot on the table started to heat up.

"Daniel, I thought you said this town didn't have modern technology. This thing looks like it must be battery operated. It's cooking something!"

He watched carefully and looked at the pot, trying to figure out where the battery compartment was located. Not seeing any, he shrugged and said, "I have no idea."

Rebecca said something else, which Daniel couldn't quite hear, and then Lisel reached over and spooned out some oatmeal for both Daniel and Vala and then herself. When she was done, Rebecca stood, took the pot, and left the house, leaving the door open and went across the road to where Teal'c, Sam and Cameron were.

Daniel looked out at the house across the road and said, "Wait for it..."

Vala asked, "Wait for what?"

Within minutes, Sam came rushing out of the house across the street and headed over to them. Daniel just smiled. He knew that Sam would be so excited and want to share her thoughts.

"Daniel, I see you have oatmeal, too. I checked with my scanner. There isn't a power source in that thing. No batteries. Nothing! I can't figure it out!"

"It's okay, Sam. Evidently, Rebecca goes around the village every day, and brings everyone breakfast. I can't explain how."

"You mean, that pot never runs out? This is amazing! Can you imagine what we could do with that kind of technology? We could solve the hunger problem on earth. Nobody would go hungry, ever! I need to check that thing out!"

"I'd wait if I were you, Sam. Let me talk to the folks here, first."

Sam went back to her guest home and Daniel and Vala finished breakfast.

"She's right, Daniel. That was truly amazing!"

"I know. That kind of technology is just what the I.O.A. would like to hear about."

O O O O O O

After breakfast, the team left their guest homes and wandered about the village. As they drew near the castle, a guard approached and said that they were to come with him. They followed him up a spiral set of steps to a large door. It swung open and they entered a courtyard decorated with flowers and fountains. An older woman sat on a bench under a tree next to a basket full of ripe, red apples, and she beckoned them to come forward.

"She's the queen. Teal'c, Cam, bow to her. Vala and Sam, curtsy. Stay down until she says to get up. I'll tell you when."

"What?"

"Vala, just shut up and do what you're told," Daniel hissed. "You don't want to offend her, okay?" Daniel's left knee touched the ground as he lowered his head.

"Fine!" Vala hissed back and curtsied along side Sam.

After a short moment, the queen said something, handed two apples to Daniel and he stood. The others followed his lead and they waited quietly while the queen and Daniel spoke to each other. After a few minutes, Daniel stepped back twice and then turned. They did the same and followed him out of the courtyard. The guard led them back down the steps and into the village.

"Jackson, what did you two talk about?" Cameron asked.

"She said that we were welcome in the village. She wanted to know why the women were dressed as men." He looked at Vala and Sam and said, "These are for you two." He handed them both an apple, which they promptly put in their packs. "She said you were both too beautiful to wear men's clothing."

"Well, of course we are!" Vala shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Indeed," Teal'c said. Daniel wondered, 'Is he being sarcastic?' He rolled his eyes. "Don't encourage her, Teal'c. She'll just get worse."

Teal'c gave a slight grin and turned away.

"Well, now what?" Sam asked. "Can we go for a walk and look around? I'd like to see what other kinds of technology might be hidden around here."

"She said we could. We just have to stay out of the forest."

They spent the morning chatting with the villagers and asking questions. They were approached a number of times by the women, asking about Sam's short hair style and Daniel's eyeglasses. The men wanted to see their weapons but they tried politely to keep them from them. They didn't want anyone to accidentally get hurt.

At lunch time, they left the town, under the watchful care of the sheriff and had a picnic with some of the villagers in a field by the river. Baskets of food were brought out and stone bottles of beverages. It was very relaxing and Cameron actually fell asleep under a tree. The air was warm and there was a slight breeze blowing.

When the villagers packed everything up and prepared to return to their homes, Teal'c escorted Sam and Vala back to their guest homes so that they could change into some light weight clothing. Their BDU's were too warm for the weather. Daniel said he would stay and enjoy the fresh air. Everything seemed quite peaceful, until he saw a man approaching on a horse. He wore elegant clothing and said he was searching for someone. Daniel talked to the man for a few minutes before the man rode away. Cam had awakened from his nap and asked Daniel what the man had said.

"Poor guy. He said his name is 'Prince Philip and he can't find his girlfriend. Apparently, she wandered off into the forest and he hasn't seen her since."

"Maybe we should help him look for her," Cam suggested as he stood up.

"We were told to stay out of the forest, Cam. I don't want us to end up in the dungeon, do you?"

"No, but look, what would you do if it was Vala or Sam? Just sit there? I'm going after him."

Daniel knew Cam was the team leader and had the authority to make the decisions, but this didn't feel right. Things felt off balance to him and his instincts were telling him that they should head back to the village. But, he couldn't leave Cam so he got up to follow him and saw Teal'c, Vala and Sam approaching.

"What's going on, guys?" Sam was curious who the man was they saw riding away on the horse.

"It looks like we're going into the forest, after all. I have a bad feeling about it, but Cam insists. That guy is looking for his girlfriend. She wandered off and he needs help finding her."

Cameron caught up with the man and was about 30 yards ahead of the rest of the team. They didn't see any of the villagers watching them, so they all picked up their weapons and took off.

About an hour into the walk, they entered a heavily wooded area and saw cottage in the distance. They went inside and found a beautiful woman sleeping on a bed. The man approached the woman that was laying there and said to himself, "This must be where the fairies are hiding her. They had to get her out of the castle when the evil queen came and banished her parents, the former King and Queen.

Sam rushed forward to check the vital signs. "Cam, I think she's just in some sort of dreamlike state. Her pulse is slow but steady. She's just sleeping."

The man stood back to let Sam check the woman's vital signs and then looked around at the rest of the group. When he saw Vala, he approached her and started talking to her.

"Daniel, what's he saying?" Vala was smiling back at the handsome man and was obviously flirting.

"Vala, behave. He said... ahem... that you are the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He wants to know who you are and where you 'hail from,' to be exact."

Vala batted her eyes at the man and smiled as he reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Wait a minute, boys and girls!" Cameron said, "I know this probably sounds nuts, but does this seem familiar to anyone else? Think about it. A woman sleeping in a forest. A man searching for her. This sounds an awful lot like the 'Sleeping Beauty' story."

Sam snorted! "You gotta be kidding! That's a child's story. A fairy tale."

"Yeah, I know, but think about it. Doesn't it look like it?"

"Sam, I suppose he might be right. It wouldn't be the strangest thing we've run across. Remember, earth mythology was stolen by the Goa'uld to use against humans so that they could pose as gods and use them as slaves. It wouldn't hurt to get the 'Prince' here to kiss her," Daniel said.

He said something to the man but the man just shooed him away and continued talking to Vala. She was flirting with all her might and obviously enjoying the attention the man was giving her.

"He said 'no'. I don't think he's interested in 'Sleeping Beauty' anymore. Is that really her name?"

"As I recall, her name was Aurora and her parents were the King and Queen," Sam said. "She fell asleep when she pricked her finger on a spinning wheel. The Prince's name is Phillip."

"How do you know that, Sam?"

"I've probably read the story to Cassie a thousand times! The real question is, how do you know that story?"

"I'm the oldest of 6 kids."

'Enough said," Sam said, and laughed.

Daniel looked over at Vala and said, "Vala, don't encourage the guy! If we are in some strange enchanted land, like the stone said, he needs to get over there and kiss the princess."

Vala ignored him, for once. It was like Daniel never existed! 'Well, this is a switch!'

Mitchell approached Sleeping Beauty (Aurora) and said to Sam, "She is kinda pretty. I wonder if she'll wake up if I kiss her."

"Cam, stop that! You don't know how this guy might react, if you do that? We don't want to start an intergalactic incident!"

"Sam, look at the guy! He's obviously smitten with Danny's girlfriend."

"Hey, she's not my girlfriend!"

Cameron leaned over and kissed the Aurora. Nothing happened. He tried it again. And again, nothing happened. "Maybe you should try, Daniel."

"Nope. I'm not getting involved in this mess!"

"Well, we just can't leave her here, guys! Cam, pick her up. We'll take her back to the village with us. We need to find a healer. If the Prince won't kiss her, we have to find another way." Sam waited for Cam and watched as he tried kissing her again.

"Maybe three's the charm."

But, again, nothing happened. So, he picked her up and they all started back to the village. Prince Philip and Vala were holding hands and nobody needed a translator to understand what he had in mind. He placed her in front of him on his horse and they rode off towards the village.

Just then, a wild pig came running out of the forest and almost knocked Sam over as it ran by. Soon, another followed. Then another.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Sam asked.

Daniel replied, "Oh... I hope not."

"Watch out!" Sam yelled as she tried to get her P-90 up in time to shoot what looked like a very large dog (a big bad wolf maybe?) running towards them. The animal knocked her over and before she could aim her gun it ran right past the group, in hot pursuit of the pigs.

"This is crazy! What is going on here?" Daniel was just turning around to help Sam up when he spotted a little girl with yellow, curly hair. She walked up to Daniel and said, "I'm lost. I can't find my Mommy so I went into a house and I broke a chair and I fell asleep after eating some of Rebecca's oatmeal and then I woke up and saw... "

"Let me guess. Three Bears?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Never mind. Come with me. We're headed back to the village. I'm sure we can find your Mommy." Daniel picked up the little cutie and headed for the town, following the horse in the distance.


	3. All Is Not As It Seems

Chapter Three. All Is Not As It Seems

Daniel watched the horse with Prince Phillip and Vala on it, disappear through the gates and wondered where they were going. Then he caught himself and thought, 'Why do I care? I don't even like her.'

Upon entering the village, a woman came running up and Daniel could see the obvious resemblance between "Goldie" and her mother. He handed her over and then said to Mitchell, "We need to talk to the sheriff. I want to find out what's going on around here."

Prince Phillip stopped his horse in front of a tavern and helped Vala down. She saw the rest of her team come through the gates and went to greet them.

"Have a nice ride?" Daniel seemed upset.

"It beats walking, any day."

"The Prince might have kept going, right through the village, with you unable to stop him."

"Oh Please! I was never in any danger."

"Next time, stay with the team. I don't want to have to start a search if you vanish!" He turned around and walked away.

Vala stood there for a moment and thought about what he'd said. She'd never been part of anything before and the thought of people wanting to find her caused a small lump to form in her throat. Usually, anyone wanting to find her meant bad news. This 'belonging' was nice. She wondered how long it would last.

Cam was carrying Aurora and asked Daniel if he could find a doctor. They turned a corner and Daniel saw a sign hanging over a doorway that said, 'Healer.' "Let's take her in here."

An old woman came towards them as they entered the house. There were dried herbs hanging from the ceiling and the place smelled very exotic. "Here, put her down on the bed."

"Hey, you speak English!" Cam placed Aurora on the bed and stepped back.

"Of course, I do. Everyone here does."

Daniel stepped forward, "Then why was I doing all the translating?'

"They were testing you. I hope you didn't say anything to make them distrust you." The old woman looked from Cam to Daniel. They both stopped to think back.

"No, Ma'am," Cam said. "I don't recollect that we did."

"Fine, you probably passed the test. If you hadn't, they'd have arrested you by now. My name is Argriff."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Daniel." He pointed to the others and gave their names. "Can you help her?" Daniel was hoping that this wasn't some Ori plague, or something.

"Have you tried kissing her?"

"I did," Mitchell said. "But, it didn't work."

"Did you?"

Daniel blushed. "Uh, that would be a 'no.'"

"Why not? Don't you care?"

Daniel was really embarrassed now. "Of course, I care. I just thought it would take a healer like yourself."

"Young man, that's an Enchanted Forest out there! Herbs and such won't work on cases like this. Go ahead, give it a try."

Daniel looked around the room at his friends. Sam was trying not to smile and Vala was still ignoring him while she chatted with the Prince. Teal'c was looking his usual stoic self. And Cam was looking at Sleeping Beauty, hoping that something would work.

"Go on, Jackson! You heard the woman!"

"Okay, but I doubt that this is going to work." He sat on the edge of the bed leaned over and kissed Aurora lightly on the lips.

Immediately, her eyes popped open and she looked around. Then she started screaming!

Daniel jumped back so fast, he lost his footing and fell over backwards and hit the floor, hard! He covered both his ears and winced. "Ow!"

Cameron jumped into his place and grabbed Aurora's hand and started to console her. "Shhh. It's okay. You're gonna be fine, now."

"See," said the old woman with a smile. "It worked!"

"How come it didn't work when I kissed her?" Cam seemed disappointed as he helped Aurora sit up.

"I don't know. Some guys have it, and some guys don't."

"Indeed," said Teal'c as he helped Daniel up off the floor.

Aurora stood and went over to Prince Phillip and slapped him hard on the face. "What are you doing with that trollop! You and I are betrothed!" She grabbed him by the shirt sleeve and dragged him out of the house, ranting and raving at the poor man as she pushed him down the street.

Sam was standing in the corner trying very hard not to laugh and Vala looked around and asked, "I don't get it. Why would kissing her wake her up?"

"It's like the Fairy Tale," Sam answered.

Teal'c asked, "What's a Fairy Tale?"

"Wait, you mean you've never heard of Fairly Tales? You know, 'Cinderella,' 'The Three Bears', 'Jack and the Beanstalk?'"

Daniel hurried over to the window and looked up at the sky. "Please tell me you don't have a giant around here?"

"Oh, no," said Argriff. "He fell out of the clouds a few years back. Made a big hole in the ground, let me tell ya."

Daniel quickly sat down and mopped his face. "Thanks! I was worried."

"It's the Dragon you have to worry about!"

"What?" Cam jumped out of his seat. "No. No. No. Look Daniel, I can fight holographic knights in armor, I can fight Ori and other bad guys, but I don't do dragons!"

"Don't worry, Sweetie," Argriff said as she patted him on the shoulder. "They're in hibernation this time of year. The only way you would see one of them is if they got hungry. They sleep most of the time."

Cam ran over to the window and looked up.

"Daniel, would you please explain?" Vala was confused.

"Well... Fairy Tales are stories about make believe people in magical lands. Although, it looks like the stories are not make believe. At least, here there not. And Dragons play a big part in some of the stories. Dragons are basically giant flying lizards that breathe fire and terrorize the local population, according to the stories."

It took the better part of the afternoon to explain to Vala and Teal'c what Fairy Tales were. They sat around the table at the healer's house and told story after story. When they got to the one about Snow White, Daniel got a horrified look on his face and asked Sam and Vala if they had eaten the apples, yet. He turned around to see that Vala had eaten about half of hers.

"What? I was hungry! It's been hours since lunch!" And with that, she passed out.

Cameron was sitting next to her and quickly reached over to catch her before she smacked the back of her head on the floor.

"Bring her over here," said Argriff, indicating the bed that Aurora had left.

"Do I have to kiss her?" Daniel looked horrified.

"Not yet. It'll be tomorrow before the spell can be broken. I've seen this many times. I don't know what it is about those apples, but they're deadly! We'll have to keep a close eye on her."

"I'll stay with her," Sam said. "You guys go talk to the sheriff and see if he can tell us what's going on around here."

O O O O O O

Sheriff Miller was in his office down the street from the healer. When he saw Cam, Teal'c and Daniel come in, he said, "I figured you would show up here sooner or later. You went into the forest, didn't you?" He indicated for them to have a seat. His office had a desk and a few chairs. There was a window that looked out onto the street. The flagstone floor was swept clean of debris and a small fire was burning in the hearth on the back wall. Another room in the back was used as a cell. "Would you have tea?"

"No, thank you. And as answer to your earlier question, yes, sir," Cam said. "We were helping the prince find his girlfriend."

"Sir," said Daniel. "Can you explain to us what's going on around here?"

"You said you were from a land far away. Did you come through the stone circle?"

"The Stargate? Yes, sir. We did. We're the Tauri from Earth," Daniel said.

"From the Home World?"

"Yes, you've heard of us then?"

"Yes, though I never thought I would meet anyone from there."

"Yes, sir. We meant it when we said we were peaceful explorers. We wish you no harm."

"I'm thankful. Maybe you can help us. Our people were brought here about a thousand years ago. The Goa'uld brought us here and they made us their slaves. A rebellion took place about 3 years ago and it failed. We started an underground movement and have been battling them ever since."

"So, the queen?"

"A Goa'uld. She's very evil. The dungeons are full of prisoners who have been caught in the rebellion."

"Like who?"

"Jack, the Giant Killer. She was really mad when the giant was killed. She arrested Jack and stole the goose that lays the golden eggs. Made a fortune with it, she did."

Daniel sat in the chair rubbing his face. 'I can't believe this. I'm dreaming, I just know it.' "Who else," he asked.

"Cinderella. Her stepmother and stepsisters had her arrested after the prince married her. She's been locked up down there for about two years now. The marriage was annulled and the prince was banished to the mines."

Daniel groaned through his hands, "Of course. Is Rebecca a Goa'uld?"

"No, she's Asgard. In disguise. So are the Seven Dwarfs. They are all deputized. Snow White runs the home for the children of all those imprisoned. She's Tok'ra. The Dwarfs keep them hidden well into the forest. I don't even know where they are. Something about crystal tunnels but I've never seen them."

Mitchell had to ask. "The Three Bears?"

"Furlings."

"Of course they are!" Mitchell had to laugh. "It fits."

"How?" Daniel looked confused.

'Furlings? Fur? Bears?" Cam chuckled to himself.

Daniel got up and went to look out the window at the castle that dominated the horizon. "What about the dragons?"

"Well... we haven't seen them for a few months. They sleep this time of the year. But they could start waking up anytime soon. Most of the time they steel a cow or two. There's only been one sited around here for a few years. I don't think there are as many as there used to be. They're mostly nocturnal but they'll come out during the day if they're hungry enough."

Daniel said, "So, the queen is a Goa'uld and pretty much in control here."

"Yes, that's right, Dr. Jackson."

"Let me guess. The mines you mentioned are naquadria mines?" Daniel turned back with an inquiring look at Sheriff Miller.

"Yes. In the forest behind the castle.

"How many are enslaved down in the mines?"

"Quite a few. Others work as slaves in the castle."

Cam asked, "The Butcher, The Baker and The Candlestick Maker?"

"The Butcher and the Candlestick Maker are there. The Baker escaped with..."

"Let me guess, the Gingerbread Man?"

"You guessed it. After he made a pie with the four and twenty blackbirds. What a vile thing! It was tainted. Made the Queen sick for a few days. It took a while for her snake to heal her. It was long enough for the Baker to grab the Gingerbread Man and make their escape. The Three Blind Mice tried to go with him, but Puss in Boots captured them and they're now in a cage in the throne room. She keeps a close eye on them."

Cam said, "I can't believe what I'm hearing! I thought Fractured Fairy Tales were funny when I was a kid and watched them on Rocky and Bullwinkle'. But this is ridiculous."

Teal'c looked at Cam, puzzled.

"It's a TV show that was on back in the 60's. Never mind."

"Rocky's here too. He flies reconnaissance. Reports in twice a day. He's not large enough for the dragons to bother with."

"You're kidding?" Cam was astonished.

"No, we have quite a large underground network. We're doing everything we can to stop the Queen but it's been tough. I think a lot of her guards could be turned but they're afraid of her."

Teal'c asked, "Are they Jaffa?"

"Yes, they are."

"Maybe they would turn if Teal'c spoke to them. The Jaffa are free now and have formed their own nation. If the Queen's guards knew this, it might inspire them." Daniel was hopeful.

Cam looked at Daniel for a moment and said, "Are you thinking what I"m thinking, Pinkie?"

Daniel looked at him for a moment and then turned to the Sheriff and said, "Sir, it's possible that we can help you with this problem. We've gotten rid of a few Goa'uld before."

Sheriff Miller stood and said, "If you could help, we would be eternally grateful! I'll talk to the ones that are working undercover and see if we can arrange a meeting."

Cam said, "Good! I think we can do this!"

"Indeed." Teal'c smiled. "I am confident that we will succeed, Colonel Mitchell."

Daniel said, "First, we have to come up with some sort of strategy. We'll have to meet with the rebels and form a plan. Can that be arranged, too?"

"I'll send Rocky around to let the different groups know about it. We can meet at a clearing near the stargate. I'll let you know when."

"Thanks, Sheriff." They all stood as Cam offered his hand in friendship. "If we do this right, we will be able to free the slaves and get rid of the Queen in the process. I'll contact General Landry, our leader, and see about reinforcements."

With that, they left and headed back to the healer's home to check on Vala.


	4. The Kiss

Chapter Four. The Kiss

It was getting late when Daniel, Teal'c and Cam reached the Healer's home.

"How's Vala?" Daniel was standing by the door, keeping his distance.

Argriff walked over and patted Daniel's arm. "Don't worry, Deary. She'll be fine."

Daniel frowned at the woman, upset that she thought his inquiry meant that he cared. She was just a member of his team. It's only natural that he would ask.

"It's really more like a coma," Sam said.

"Do you think we should take her back to the SGC?" Cam asked.

"No, I don't think they can do anything for her there and she doesn't really seem to be in any danger. Tomorrow, Daniel can kiss her and she'll simply wake up." Sam smiled at Daniel, who stood off to the side looking very uncomfortable.

"I'll be back tomorrow, then." Daniel walked out and headed down the street to Lisel's house. He had a lot of thinking to do and needed to get some sleep to have a clear head in the morning.

As he entered the bedroom, he saw Vala's things on the window seat. Why was kissing her bothering him so much? It didn't mean anything. It was basically a medical procedure, nothing more. Except, Vala would see it as 'more,' and Daniel knew it. 'Well, she can think all she wants. This kiss won't mean a thing to me.'

With that thought running through his head, he undressed and crawled into bed to get some sleep. When he laid his head on the pillow, he could smell her shampoo.

He didn't sleep very well. Her image floated through his dreams, haunting him like a wisp of smoke.

O O O O O O

When he woke up in the morning, he felt as if someone had held the pillow over his face all night long. His allergies were acting up. 'It must be the feather pillows and the feather bed. Good thing I brought along a decent supply of antihistamines!'

Lisel was in the kitchen and she asked him if he wanted some coffee.

"Yes, please. That would be wonderful." He stepped out the front door to get some fresh, early morning air. The sun was just coming up and it looked like it would be a beautiful day.

Teal'c came out of the house across the road and walked over.

"Good morning Daniel Jackson. Did you sleep well?"

"No, did you?"

"No, I did not. I pondered the situation on this planet and tried to formulate a plan to assist in the rebellion."

"Well, that's farther than I got. Any ideas?"

"Indeed. I will share them when we are together with the rest of the team."

Daniel looked at his watch and said, "Landry is going to check in on us in a little while. Cam is supposed to fill him in on the situation. I think we'll probably need some backup on this one."

"That would be wise."

As they were standing there chatting quietly, they saw Rebecca making her way down the street. She went from house to house and in about 15 minutes, she was at Lisel's door.

Teal'c bowed to her and said, "Good morning, Rebecca. Are you well today?"

"Yes sir, I'm very well. Thank you.

She looked up at Daniel and gave him a beautiful smile. "Good morning, Dr. Jackson."

"Good morning, Rebecca." 'I wonder if it's appropriate for Asgard to flirt with humans 'cause that little tyke is great at it.'

Rebecca went to the door and Lisel let her in, followed by the men. She set the empty pot on the table and said, "Little Pot, Boil." They waited for few moments and then she said, "Little Pot, Stop." Lisel spooned out the oatmeal and then Rebecca left.

"That's Asgard technology, Teal'c."

"You are correct, Daniel Jackson. There may be other devices here that might assist us in our endeavor."

"I hope so."

They dug into their breakfast, although Daniel didn't really care for oatmeal. He'd had it way too many times as a kid. The coffee was good. And that was puzzling. Where did they get coffee? The Goa'uld must have brought it when she conquered the planet. 'I hate to think I'd be grateful for anything she's done."

After breakfast, they thanked Lisel and went over to Argriff's house. Sam was awake and checking Vala when they arrived.

"Cam talked to General Landry about a half hour go. We're supposed to let them know how and when so that they can help."

Daniel said, "Good. Teal'c has some ideas that we should run by the Sheriff and see what he thinks."

Cam came in and looked over at Vala. "How is she?"

"The same. I think it's a little early to try waking her up, but Daniel can try if he wants to."

Daniel didn't want to, but he knew that was selfish of him, so he agreed to try. He sat down on the side of the bed and then he... did nothing. Everyone was watching, which was making him feel very self-conscious.

"Do you want us to leave?" Cam asked and grinned.

"Maybe you could just turn around or something."

"Sam, Teal'c, I believe there are chores to do outside. Cows to milk. Chickens to feed. Et-cetera, et-cetera! Let's help our dear friend Argriff out!"

"Indeed," came Teal'c's reply as he stood and followed Cam. "I would like to learn how to milk a cow, Colonel Mitchell."

"Really? Don't they have cows on Chulak?"

"They do not."

"Okay, then. Cow Milking 101. Sam, come along. You may as well learn this, too. You never know when you might have to pose as a milkmaid on some undercover mission!"

Sam giggled as they got up and headed for the back door.

Daniel sighed and looked down at Vala. He noticed that Sam had braided Vala's hair and washed her face. 'She looks so innocent when she's asleep. Well, I guess it's now or nothing." He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Nothing happened.

He jumped up and said, "Okay, that's enough. I'll try again later!" He turned to rush out of the house and saw Argriff standing there watching.

"Young man! What's wrong with you? You barely touched her. You gave Princess Aurora more than that and you don't even know her! She doesn't have the plague! Go on! Kiss her!"

Daniel was ashamed and his face blushed. The old woman was right. Vala was a member of the team. They all had to give each other one hundred percent of their trust and support in order to work well together. He could do this. He went back and sat down next to Vala and leaned over and slowly kissed her lips.

They were warm. Sweet. Very soft. He found he didn't really mind this, at all.

"Well, that's more like it!" Argriff started chuckling to herself and Daniel stopped. He sat back up and felt his face couldn't get any redder.

"It didn't work. She's still asleep."

"Well, that poison is pretty strong," the old woman said. "It may take a few more hours before it releases it's hold on her. Try again this afternoon and see."

Daniel looked back at Vala and wondered how long this would take and how many times he was going to have to kiss her. He was surprised that he didn't feel so put off by it like he did before. 'This place really is enchanted!'

O O O O O O

The sheriff stopped by and told them that he had set up a meeting with the rebels for that night, very late. Once the moon set, they were to meet him behind the mill house. They spent the rest of the morning walking around town and saying hello to the merchants and talking trade.

Sam said, "Don't you think it's more than a little strange that the queen is just letting a bunch of strangers wander around town? I mean, she's a Goa'uld. Surely, she knows who we are."

"Not necessarily, Sam," Daniel said. "It's possible that she's been out of the loop and doesn't know that most of the System Lords are gone. She might not care either. Think about it... Here she is, in her own little kingdom. She's probably far down on the seniority list as far as System Lords go. All she has to do to keep them from bothering her is to send out a shipment of Naquadria on a periodic basis, to whomever asks for it. They won't bother her if she keeps them supplied. She doesn't send a lot as that might draw their attention. Just a small amount, enough to satisfy them. Most of the System Lord's are dead now so they won't be coming here, but she doesn't know that. She's got slaves who do everything she asks. The Jaffa keep the peasants under control by telling them they can't go past the immediate boundary around the castle because it's too dangerous. Remember, there's a dragon out there and I'll bet a months' salary that she's got something to do with that. It's a perfect set up."

"You are correct, Daniel Jackson. The use of fear to keep the population under control is an old Goa'uld tactic. I used it myself many times when I was First Prime of Apophis."

"There you go," Mitchell said. "If she raises a fuss and we don't return to earth, she risks losing the little resort town she has here. She's in the dark about our plans to help with a rebellion, so she doesn't have any reason to fear us. She might be thinking that she could keep posing as the queen and open trade negotiations with our planet. She's got gold, after all. Remember the goose?"

"He's right, Sam. She said we could check things out. Maybe if she finds us favorable, she'll send for us to talk about a treaty. Until then, we behave ourselves and stay out of trouble." Daniel smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Cam said, "Speaking of trouble, don't you think it's time we went back so you could try waking up Vala?"

"I'll go. You three find out where the mill is so that we know where to go tonight after it gets dark. We don't want to wander into the wrong place and wake up the neighbors."

Daniel walked back to Argriff's house and when he arrived, the old woman was waiting for him. She had some purchases to make and wanted to wait until someone was there to sit with Vala.

"She's still just like you left her. I'll leave so you can get on with your business." Daniel sat down on the side of the bed as she left and shut the door behind her.

'Okay. I might as well get right to it." He leaned over Vala and kissed her again. Like before, her lips were warm and sweet. He took his time and within a few moments, noticed that she was kissing him back. He broke it off and looked down at her. "Hello, there." He smiled down at her and she blinked rapidly.

"Daniel, am I dreaming? The last thing I remember I was eating an apple and listening to you telling stories. Now, here I am, lying in a bed, and you're kissing me. I must be dreaming! But oh, please tell me I'm not!"

"No, you're not. Let me explain." He held her hand and told her about the poisoned apple and that they had to wait for the effects to wear off before the kiss would work. "Remember the story about Snow White? The same thing happened to you."

"Well, it worked. Can you help me up? I need to get to the privy and then I want to wash up and change my clothes."

He helped her stand and found that she was a little unsteady on her feet. She still was a bit dizzy from the drug but as the minutes passed, she felt better. "Maybe another kiss is what I need." She batted her eyes at him and smiled.

"You think so?" Daniel said, with a look of mischief on his face. This time, he held her close and gave her a long, thorough kiss.

When she came up for air, she said, "Daniel! That was incredible! Who knew a stuffy, old archaeologist could have moves like that?"

"Yeah, well, it just shows what you don't know! Those ancient civilizations I study might be dead, but I'm not!" He grinned with a twinkle in his eyes. "Okay, now lets hurry. We need to talk about what's going on tonight and that means finding the rest of our team."

O O O O O O

After Vala changed her clothes and grabbed a quick bite of fresh bread and jam, she and Daniel set out to find the rest of SG-1. They got directions from the stable boy and found the mill on the other end of town. Their team was lounging in the shade by the water, enjoying a nice afternoon. Everyone looked up and seemed glad to see Vala.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Thanks to Daniel... I'm fine."

Daniel blushed again but stood his ground. The others noticed right away that He and Vala had formed a truce, of sorts. Maybe this would work to their advantage. Things would definitely be better if those two would quit their bickering.

"So, this is it?" Daniel asked while looking around at the setting.

"Yep," Mitchell replied. "We're to meet here with the rebel leaders when the moon sets."

"Did you come up with a plan?"

Quietly, Teal'c said, "Indeed, Daniel Jackson. If we move closer to the wheel race, the sound of the water will cover our conversation if we talk quietly. We should not be overheard conspiring against the Queen."

The group slowly strolled down toward the mill and sat in a circle under a shade tree. The water was loud but they could hear each other well enough. Daniel leaned back against the trunk of the tree and chewed on an alfalfa stem. Vala settled next to him and leaned on his shoulder. The others noticed that he didn't push her away and Sam wondered what was going on.

Cam spoke up first, "Here's what we're gonna do. Once we meet with the sheriff, we're going to split off. Sam's going to go with Rebecca and the Seven Dwarfs and find out what kind of technology we have at our disposal."

"Rebecca?" Vala interrupted.

Daniel took her hand and said, "Remember Vala, she's not really a seven year old little girl. She's Asgard. She's probably a lot older than the combined ages of everyone in this village."

"Right!"

Cam noted the hand holding but continued, "Teal'c is going to meet with the Jaffa. He's gonna try to find a way to talk with the rebels in the palace guard and find out how many will turn. I'm going to go with the Sheriff and see about the armory they have hidden in the forest. The Furlings evidently have a knack for bomb making."

"Really?" Vala said. "But, they're bears!"

"Yes, but not always. They're cloaked. I don't know what they really look like but if I find out, I'll let you know."

Daniel said, "So, what's that leave us?"

"I want you two to stay in town. I want anyone who might be interested to think we're all there in the guest houses. We'll meet back there at dawn. Once we get back, we'll report to Landry and get a plan together. Okay?"

They all understood their assignments and headed back to the guest houses to get some lunch and some rest. Daniel was exhausted from the lack of a good night's sleep and for worrying about Vala. He held her hand as they walked back and could see that she was still feeling the effects from the poison. She seemed physically weaker, somehow. As much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to get to him. He found himself thinking about her more and more each day.


	5. The Best Made Plans

Chapter Five. The Best Made Plans...

Once it was fully dark out, Cameron heard a noise outside the window over the side porch and opened it to let Daniel in.

"Right on time, Jackson. Did you get any rest or did Vala keep you up?" He gave Daniel one of those looks that made him want to wipe it right off his face.

"I slept. She read a book."

"Good, we're ready to go. You know the routine. Once in a while, get up and walk around so that anyone in the house will think we're up here."

"Fine. Go. Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"We will, Daniel." Sam gave him a pat on the shoulder and then crawled out the window, followed by Teal'c and Cam.

Daniel looked around the room. It was much like the one he and Vala shared. One big bed, a chair, and a stand with a bowl and pitcher.

He sat in the chair and got out his personal journal. He wrote:

"Day 2

Today started out like most days with Vala. A nightmare at best. I was concerned about what was going to happen to her. I never wished her any harm and frankly, she seems to attract disaster on a daily basis. But, yesterday, when I saw her pass out because of the poisoned apple, I almost panicked. I felt so guilty! After all, I gave her the apple. Well, actually, the Queen gave me the apple to give to her, but I should have suspected something when the apples were only for her and Sam and not a basket full of them for the whole team. When I figured out what was wrong with the apples, it was too late. Vala had already eaten half of hers. Sam saved hers to take back to her lab and analyze it, to see what kind of poison it was. We weren't sure at the time if we were going to have to take Vala back and find an antidote. I was careless and she paid the price.

Vala slipped into a coma and I thought my heart was going to stop. I don't like Vala. She's crude and sarcastic. But, she's also been hurt by a lot of rotten things that have happened in her life, and I can identify with her because of it. I don't really want to see anything bad happen to her. If she wasn't so vulgar, she might be fun to have around. The dilemma is that she's now a part of SG-1. A fifth wheel, so to speak. But, occasionally, she comes up with an idea that makes it worth it. If I had only paid more attention to her when we were trying to stop the Ori beach head, she wouldn't have gotten pulled into the singularity and she would never have given birth to Adria. But, that's another story.

It took a kiss from me to wake her up and I was really upset when I had to administer it. But, the odd thing is, when I kissed her and she kissed me back, something inside of me broke. It felt like my heart had been enclosed in ice and she melted it. I can't really explain it. I'm not sure what to think. What will happen next? She's got me so frustrated! This planet is indeed enchanted or cursed or something! I think about her more all the time and that worries me. Hopefully, she won't become a distraction."

At present, she is recovering from the poison, although it has left her weak. I took a nap on the floor so that she could have the bed to read in. She dozed off a few times but when I left, she was awake and took the chair by the window. It's going to be a long night."

O O O O O O

Daniel closed his journal and put it back inside his pack. He was tired. This emotional turmoil with Vala was taking it's toll on him. He thought about what he'd written. When he thought about Vala, he admitted that he had to give her credit. He knew she was out of her element at the SGC. She was used to working alone and not taking orders from anybody! But, she seemed to be fitting right in. Oh, there were problems, that's for sure. Like the time he went into his quarters and found a little lacy piece of black lingerie laying on his bed. He knew right away who put it there and then he got steamed because he couldn't figure out how she got in his room to begin with. Then there was the time when he walked into his office and found pictures of her on his screen saver. Evidently, Walter had been showing her how to use a computer and the little minx borrowed his digital camera from his office and loaded the computer. Thankfully, she hadn't deleted any of the pictures from their last mission. She'd said it was a joke, but he didn't think it was funny. And yet, he had to admit that she was a quick learner and adapted easily, which were all things that would help her as a member of SG-1.

He got up and walked around the room, hopefully making it sound like Mitchell and Sam were there. Then. He sat on the side of the bed and took off his boots. A nap wouldn't hurt anything. They weren't expected back for a few hours.

O O O O O O

Vala had read the rest of the book she'd brought along on the trip. She loved to read and never had the time for it before because of the dangerous life she'd led. She was always on the run before. Now, She actually had time to herself now and then to sit and enjoy a good book. And there were so many to choose from! The base library had thousands and they could get more from the local public library, if asked.

She put the book down and looked around. She noticed that she was starting to feel better and thought that maybe she could sneak out and go see what Daniel was up to. She quietly crawled out the window and made her way through the shadows toward Greta's house. Just as she was crossing the road, a curfew patrol came around the corner and saw her.

"Halt! Stay where you are! Don't move!" One of the guards shouted and she stood rooted to the spot!

"Excuse me, I'm lost. I was trying to find the privy and got turned around."

"Look what we have here boys! A really pretty wench! Let's take her back with us and have some fun!" This guard was younger and started to take her hand.

"Wench! Who are you calling a wench? Why, you overgrown, lousy excuse for an ox!" She pushed the guard into the others and as she turned to run another guard grabbed her by the elbow and hung on.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Daniel stepped out of the shadows and made his presence known. "Let her go."

"What business is it of yours. You just go back inside." He had Vala's back against his chest but she was twisting and it was hard to keep her under control."

"Let me Go!"

"No, you're out after curfew. We're taking you back to the castle!"

"No. Leave her be."

The younger guard said, "Wait, I recognize you both. You're the strangers we've seen snooping around town. What have you been up to? Spying is a capital offense. I say we bring them both in."

"We are not spies! Daniel, tell them!"

"Listen, she's right. We aren't spies. We really are here to set up trade negotiations."

"Quiet!" The older guard took his pike and used it to push Daniel backwards toward another guard. That guard pinned Daniel's arms to his side while he struggled but he was no match for 6 well muscled men in armor. They were both surrounded and Daniel knew there wasn't any way to fight their way out of this one so he quit resisting.

The guards tied their hands behind their backs and marched them toward the palace.

Greta saw through the window but she didn't dare make a noise. She ran upstairs to wake up Colonel Mitchell and Sam but when she got there, she found that they weren't in their room or anywhere else in the house, for that matter, and Teal'c was gone, too. She then ran out to the porch and watched Daniel and Vala being marched away. 'Oh my. What's going to happen to them?'

O O O O O O

Teal'c's meeting with the Jaffa went well. Most of the palace guard were afraid of the Queen but when they heard that most of the System Lords were dead, they decided that they would help. The ones closest to the Queen were the most loyal to her and could not be trusted. There were about 20 of them. He came away from the meeting feeling encouraged. This would mean they have about 75 they could count on.

O O O O O O

Cam's meeting with The Three Bears was a real eye opener. The Furlings had a stock pile of bombs ready to go. They were just waiting to hear a good plan. Cam inspected the ordinance and was very impressed. "Isn't this hard to make? I mean, you don't have fingers, you have paws."

Papa Bear stood up across the room from Cam and started to glow. As Cam watched, Papa Bear's fur disappeared and Cam saw a being that looked like fluorescent green gelatin with sparkles mixed throughout. He appeared to have 10 fingers on each hand and they were all very nimble looking.

Cam said, "Never mind."

O O O O O O

Sam's meeting with Rebecca and the Seven Dwarfs was no less interesting. She was led deep into the forest and taken to Snow White's home. All the children were tucked in and asleep so they talked quietly. Snow White was a very beautiful woman. The Dwarfs met her there and they sat around a very long wooden table and discussed Asgard Technology. Unfortunately, Thor had been preoccupied with other matters, that being the Replicators, and even though that threat was eliminated, it was unclear as to whether or not he would be able to help. They had scanners and other equipment that would help trace individuals and some weapons. They assured her that when the time came, they would be ready.

O O O O O O

Teal'c, Sam and Cameron approached their guest house before the sky started to lighten. They managed to get inside the house without being seen and made it to their rooms. Teal'c was just about ready to open his bedroom door when he heard an exclamation from Sam. She had opened her door and found Greta sitting on the bed.

"I didn't know where you were so I waited here for you. Daniel and Vala have been arrested!"

"Oh no," Sam said. "What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I woke up and heard a commotion outside in the street. When I looked out, I saw them arguing with the Queen's curfew patrol. The last I saw of them, they were being marched down the street toward the palace. They had their hands tied behind them."

"Okay," Cam said. "This changes things. We need to get to the sheriff and let him know what happened. And we'll have to move fast."

O O O O O O

Daniel and Vala were taken down a steep, dark set of steps to the dungeon. The smell was horrible and it stung Vala's nose so she tried to breathe in through her mouth. Their eyes watered from the smoke of the torches drifting up through the stairwell and they could hear screams coming from below.

When they reached the bottom, the leader said, "Take them to the cell on the end and lock them in."

They were led down a narrow tunnel and shoved through a door into a small cell. The straw on the floor was old and rotten. The only light came from a torch about 20 feet away on the tunnel wall. Something could be heard skittering around in the corner in the dark. Even though they couldn't see, Daniel was pretty sure the noise was coming from rats. Soon after they went inside the cell, the screaming stopped. 'Poor Soul,' thought Daniel.

He found a place to sit and drew Vala down next to him. He put his arm around her and said quietly, "Listen, Vala. If they come for us, you have to remember not to get too close to the Queen. She'll know that you had been blended. We have to let her believe that we think she's human. If she knows that we're on to her, it'll hurt the chances for the rebellion."

"I know. What should I do if they come for me?"

"I don't know. Maybe fight her. It might take her by surprise."

"Yeah, and maybe her guards will kill me right there on the spot, too."

"No, they won't. She might not like you, but you're a bargaining chip. She's going to want to use you to get what she wants. It might be information. Or it might be a ransom from earth. Either way, stay away from her if you can."

"I'll try, Daniel. I've been in some really nasty places before but this beats all."

Daniel opened his jacket and she snuggled closer as he wrapped the jacket around her and laid her head on his shoulder. He was warm under his jacket and the body heat was comforting. "I've read about places like this but never experienced anything like it, myself. Well, try to get some rest. I'll try to keep the rats away."

"What about you? You should rest, too. Besides, I'm not tired."

"I slept at Greta's. I woke up when I heard you yelling. And what were you doing out there, anyway? I thought you were supposed to stay there."

"I got bored so I thought I'd come over and see what you were doing. I'm sorry, Daniel. This is all my fault."

"Wait a minute! Usually you blame everyone else for your problems. Why the change?"

"I can't let you take the blame for this. I got us into this mess."

"Is that genuine remorse?" His deep voice rumbled quietly with laughter.

"Yes! And don't start. We've got enough problems to worry about. We're going to have to work together to get out of here. Fighting will only make things more difficult."

"You're right. Okay. Try to sleep. I'll keep an eye out."

"We'll both keep an eye out."

But, it wasn't long before she was sleeping.

'Maybe she's still sick. She puts up a brave front, but I'm not fooled. She's been shaking in her shoes ever since we were arrested.'

He leaned against the corner and hoped that the rest of SG-1 would rescue them soon.

O O O O O O

The sheriff had no sooner blown out the lamp next to his bed when he heard a pounding on the door. When he looked out the window and saw Cam, Teal'c and Sam, he immediately started worrying.

He opened the door and quietly said, "What's wrong?"

Cam said, "Daniel and Vala were arrested. I think they took them to the palace,"

"Why were they arrested? They should have been inside. Did the guards go into the houses and get them?"

"No, from what we can gather, they were outside. Greta heard something about being caught out after curfew and the guards thought they were spying."

"Oh great! This just makes everything worse. We're going to have to move up the plans. We can't leave them in there. The Queen's imagination for evil is endless. I'm afraid of what she might do to them. I'll contact Rocky and we'll get everyone together. It'll have to be some place deep in the woods so that we're not seen out in the open. Stay here. I'll go over to my office and get things ready. Don't leave here for any reason. Nobody will expect you to be here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

O O O O O O

Daniel woke up suddenly when he heard guards coming down the tunnel. "Vala, wake up. Someone's coming."

She sat up and tried to see but the torch had gone out and it was pitch black in their cell. "Daniel, I'm scared."

"I know. Try to be brave. If you let them know you're afraid, they can intimidate you."

The guards stopped in front of their cell and one of them said, "Dr. Jackson, the queen wants to see you." Another guard held a torch as the door was opened and they waited for him to come out.

Daniel stood up and said, "No, I'm not leaving Vala."

The first guard stepped inside the cell and shot Daniel with a zat. He went down in a heap and two other guards entered the cell and dragged him out. Vala jumped up and started yelling at them to bring Daniel back so the guard shot her too, and the door was slammed shut as Vala slumped against the wall.

Daniel woke up before they reached the throne room. They stopped before a doorway and the herald announced their presence. "Your Majesty, the prisoner you asked for has arrived."

"Bring him in."

The Queen was sitting on a large, jewel-encrusted throne set up on a raised platform. The guards pushed Daniel forward and then did the classic hit behind the knees to force him to kneel.

He quietly waited for her to turn around and while doing so, looked around the room. On a table to the right sat a cage with three mice in it. 'I guess the sheriff was right. Those must be The Three Blind Mice,' Daniel thought.

The Queen turned and looked at him. "Dr. Jackson, I believe that you have deceived me. My guards caught you and your wife spying. That is an offense punishable by death. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm not a spy, your Majesty. I'm an explorer. My friends and I came here to meet you. To see if we can become trading partners. Friends, maybe."

"I don't believe you. Maybe we should bring your wife up here. You can watch while I torture her. Maybe then you'll talk."

"She's not my wife." 'This is bad. If she thinks we're married, she'll use that against us. I have to be very careful here."

"You lie! My sources in the village tell me that you and she are staying together in Lisel's house. You told her you were married!"

"No, I never said we were married. Actually, I can't stand the woman. She's a nag. A Shrew. Nothing but trouble from the day we met!" He felt like crossing his fingers.

"I don't believe you. Take him away. Put him back in his cell with his precious wife. They can rot down there until I decide what to do with them! And find the people who came with him. I want them all arrested and locked up!"

Daniel was forced back to the cell and felt relieved when he saw that Vala was okay.

"What happened?" It was almost pitch black inside the cell but Daniel found her and took her hands in his.

"She's convinced we're spies. She thinks we're married and wanted to use that against us to make me talk. I tried to convince her we weren't married. I told her I didn't like you. I don't think it worked. She sent the guards looking for the rest of SG-1. She thinks they're spies, too."

"You don't like me?" Vala was troubled.

"I told her that so that she wouldn't torture you."

"But, you don't like me?" She sounded hurt.

"Vala, you know that we've had a rocky start. That's actually putting it mildly. When I met you on the Prometheus, I thought you were dangerous. For a long time, I haven't liked you. But, since we've been here, I've come to see you in a different light."

"What are you trying to say, Daniel?"

"Okay ... I like you. I said it. Okay?" Daniel felt funny saying it and if there had been enough light in the cell, she would have seen him blushing. They'd been fighting for so long that this was foreign territory for him. "Look, can we talk about that when we get out of here? Right now, we have to try to figure a way out."

"I don't see how. We're locked up in this cell. I don't have anything on me that I can use to pick the lock. Hopefully, the others will know where we are and rescue us."

"I hope you're right," Daniel said. "We could be here a long time."

"Well, to pass the time, will you tell me some more of those stories? They're very interesting."

They sat back in the corner and put their arms around each other and Daniel started, "Okay. Let me think... Once upon a time... there was a carpenter named 'Geppetto...'"


	6. What's On The Menu?

Chapter Six. What's On The Menu?

There were a large group of people gathered that late afternoon in the clearing near the Stargate. Sheriff Miller explained the latest development to the crowd as Rocky flew overhead, keeping an eye on the castle so that they could be forewarned about any possible action by the palace guard. This would give the crowd plenty of time to scatter and go to ground.

It was decided that they would have to wait until dark to attempt a rescue. Teal'c suggested that the 70 Jaffa head for the slave camp and the mines and free the slaves. The freed slaves would then head for the clearing and wait there. This way, if things went badly, SG-1 could at least open the gate and get those people out of harms way.

General Landry had ordered SG teams 4 and 12 through the gate and they were ready in case they were needed. Once Mitchell radioed in, they could assist in the liberation of the castle. If possible, the Queen would be arrested and held in one of the cells in the dungeon until it was decided what to do with her.

Some of the Jaffa reported from sources inside the castle that Daniel and Vala were being held in the dungeon on the west side. There was a secret entrance that only the palace guard and the queen were supposed to know about (but now everyone knew), and they would try to gain access to the dungeon through it.

They would need a distraction, something to draw the attention away from the back of the castle. Teal'c stepped forward and gave his idea for one and it was deemed brilliant! They left him in charge of making the preparations. Then he and Sheriff Miller left with their group and would radio when they were ready.

"This plan should work," Cam said. "The dwarfs are armed with zats and they'll take care of any of the guards inside that resist. They we'll go in and get Daniel and Vala"

Sam said, "I hope they're all in good physical shape. We'll have to move fast."

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

O O O O O O

Daniel was done with telling stories and he and Vala decided to rest. They were both tired and knew they had to keep up their strength for any eventual rescue. He was just dozing off when he heard a noise from outside the cell. Being careful not to wake Vala, he got up and went over to the door and looked out the small window.

"Hello," Daniel called.

"Hello. My name is Cinderella. I'm in the cell next to yours."

"I've heard of you. My name is Daniel. The woman with me is Vala."

"Are you and your wife okay? I heard that some new prisoners came in. The Queen had me upstairs scrubbing floors when you arrived."

She's not my wife. We're on a team together with some others who are in the village. Hopefully, they're on their way to rescue us. She was poisoned yesterday and she's still recovering."

"Apples?"

"Yes, I take it you've heard of that before?"

"Oh yes. A few of the prisoners down here were caught that way. The Queen is really a witch and she imprisons anyone who crosses her. What did she accuse you of?

"Spying. We aren't spies, though. We're explorers. We came to meet the people here and possibly become friends. Her guards caught us after curfew and arrested us."

"That's bad. She'll probably call for a public execution. She rules by fear and that's one sure way to keep everyone in line."

"We're hoping to be rescued before that can happen. Our friends are trying to help with a rebellion and if they can pull it off, we'll all be freed."

"If we get out of here, I might be able to help."

"Good, we'll probably need all the help we can get. Get some rest. We'll need to be ready when the time comes."

"I will. Thanks, Daniel."

He went back to the corner and sat next to Vala, pulling her into his arms. She started to wake up but he pulled her close and they both went back to sleep.

O O O O O O

Daniel woke up to the sound of the door to their cell being opened. Four guards made their way inside and grabbed both he and Vala. She woke up and started to panic by the rough treatment and screamed for him. "Daniel! Daniel! What's happening?"

He struggled to get to her but the guards were bigger and stronger than him so he yelled to her to keep calm. "Quiet Vala, you'll just make it worse!"

"Get your hands off of me! Let me go!" Vala kept it up but it didn't do any good and before they knew it, they were being prodded up the stone stairway by spear point. When they got to the top, other guards were waiting for them and the whole group escorted them to the throne room. The Queen was standing in front of the throne and told the guards to bring them to her. They were forced to kneel as she glared at them.

"Did you enjoy your stay in my prison? You two look terrible. Didn't you sleep well? Are you hungry? I have some apples that you may have if you like." She laughed evilly and produced a basket full of them.

Vala said, "No, thanks. The last one I ate didn't agree with me."

The Queen walked closer to Vala and stopped suddenly. She glared at her and said, "You've been blended! I can tell! So... now I see what's going on. You came her to take over, didn't you?"

"No, I admit, I was once blended. You're right. But, the Tok'ra removed the symbiote. I don't have any plans to take anything of yours! I didn't know you were here. We really are peaceful explorers!"

"I don't believe you!

She then circled around Daniel and said, "What's your story? Are you both trying to take over my kingdom? You will tell me the truth or I will torture your wife until you do! "

Daniel remained quiet. He knew that anything he said could make her angrier and he was already afraid that she'd brought them before her to execute them sooner rather than later.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She stepped around to the front of him and said, "I know just the thing to loosen it. Bring them!"

She strode purposefully towards the door and they followed her down into the dungeon. But instead of taking them to their cell, she turned the other way and made her way down another set of steps. Down and down they went. Daniel noticed that the smell was even worse here, a lot like rotten meat!.

Finally, the came to the bottom of the steps and walked across a room to it's center.

"Chain her up." The guards grabbed Vala and chained her to a pole that was sticking out of the ground.

"Let me go! Daniel! Help me! I gotta tell you, this being tied up thing is really getting old!"

Daniel was struggling with the guards but they just grabbed ahold of him and hung on tighter.

"What are you doing with her? Let her go!"

"Quiet!" shouted the Queen. "Open the doors!"

"No, please!" Vala was pleading, I'm telling the truth! We aren't spies I didn't know you were here. I'd never heard of you before we came here!"

Two guards walked over to the other side of the large chamber and pulled open two massive doors. On the other side, about 10 feet in, were bars. It was a giant cage and Daniel had to squint to make out what was in there.

It was a dragon. And when it saw them, it lifted it's head, sniff the air and growled!

"No!" He yelled at the top of his lungs! "Don't do this! I'll tell you anything you want to know! Please, let her go!"

"It's too late," said the Queen as she smiled. She stood in front of Vala and said, "You lied to me and now you will suffer for it."

"We didn't!" Daniel said, "Honest, we came in peace. We didn't know you were here. We do that a lot. Visit and make friends with new people. We set up trade relations..." Daniel was babbling nervously and then stopped and looked at the Queen. "Please, don't do this."

"Daniel, is that a dragon? Please tell me that I'm just having a nightmare!" Vala was shivering in fear!

The Queen walked over to Daniel and looked at him intensely. "My dragon has just been fed, but I think he might like dessert."

Daniel thought, 'That explains all the screaming we heard, earlier.' "No, no, no. Please!'

"Tell me what I want to know, and maybe I'll spare her."

"If I do, will you let her go? Set her free?" Daniel was begging. He knew it would mean the end for him but he just had to try to get her out of there!

"Tell me everything and if I believe you, I'll think about it."

Daniel had to think quick. 'I guess this is where I find out how far out of the loop she is.'

"Apophis sent me. Heru-ur took over a bunch of his strongholds. Apophis is desperate so he's checking out all the known planets, trying to build his army back up and his wealth. The others don't know that this is my mission. They really think we're here brokering a trade agreement."

"I see. How is it that they don't know of your mission? They're with you. That makes them just as guilty!"

"No, I was captured a few months ago and held by Apophis. He took my wife as hostage. He had her blended and she became his Queen. He told me he would let her go if I could find out what's Goa'uld rules here and what the defenses are!"

The Queen paced back and forth and she seemed to be thinking it over.

"Please, your Majesty. I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't risk Vala's life with lies!"

The Queen stopped in front of Daniel and looked into his eyes. She took her long fingernail and drew it along the stubble on his jaw line.

"If you're lying, you'll watch as I sacrifice her to the dragon and then it will be your turn."

Daniel could see in her face that she was dead serious! "I'm not lying! Please believe me."

She stopped her finger under his chin and lifted his face so that his head was tilted back. As she stared into his eyes, she seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Take them back to their cell. I want to think about this." With that, she turned around and headed up the steps.

The guards released Vala and Daniel was allowed to help her as they were marched up to their cell. When they got there, they both dropped down into the corner and clung to each other as Vala said, "Daniel. Do you think we'll be rescued in time?"

"I hope so. I don't like the thought of us being on that dragon's menu," he said as they sat down in the corner and he held her close.

O O O O O O

The Queen went back to her throne room and paced back and forth. She couldn't risk Apophis coming here. But, if she killed the spies, he might come looking for them. She didn't want to let the woman go. She was a great tool to use on Dr. Jackson to get him to talk. Why, he was begging for her life! The lies he told before about her not being his wife... that might be true but he obviously cares for her. If she could catch the rest of the spies, they might be able to tell her more. Maybe she could use the woman for bait. 'If I let her go, she'll run straight to the others. My guards can follow her and then arrest them all!'

O O O O O O

It wasn't too long after they had been brought back to their cell when Daniel and Vala heard guards coming. Daniel hugged Vala to him and said, "If you go free, they're going to follow you, you know that right? They're hoping you'll lead them to the others."

She held onto him and said, "I know Daniel. What should I do?"

"Head straight back to Lisel's and stay there. When you think it's safe, go back to the Stargate and wait. Mitchell eventually has to go there to get home."

The footsteps got louder as Daniel brushed the hair away from her face and then kissed her. He could feel the tears on her face and his heart broke for her.

Suddenly, the door opened and the guard said, "The woman is being set free." All of a sudden, Vala didn't want to leave. How could she go when she knew that Daniel was going to be left behind and possibly killed? She held onto Daniel but the guards pulled them apart and dragged her out and took her away. Daniel saw the light dim and total darkness closed over him as he thought about what was going to happen next. Well, at least Vala was free.

O O O O O O

Vala was taken to the castle gates and pushed out onto the street. She was weeping as she tried to make her way through the village to Lisel's house. When she got there, she pushed the door open and rushed inside.

Lisel was standing near the hearth, heating water to wash dishes with when she saw Vala and rushed to her. She looked expectantly at the doorway, but saw that Vala had come alone.

"She kept Daniel. Lisel, where is everyone? We have to get him out of there!" Vala was very close to falling apart.

"I don't know where they went. After you both were taken away, your friends came and I told them what happened. They packed up your things, and Daniel's and left. They said they would try to rescue you both and that they wouldn't be coming back here. It would be too dangerous."

"So, I don't even have a radio to contact them with?"

"I don't know what that is, but all your things are gone."

Vala put her head down on the table and sobbed.

"Vala, we need to get you cleaned up. Let me get a bath started and you can have one of my dresses. If you have to make a run for it and someone sees you, they might mistake you for one of us."

"I really don't have much choice, do I? I might be able to make it to the gate. Hopefully, I'll meet them there."


	7. Let's Get This Party Started!

Chapter Seven. Let's Get This Party Started!

Teal'c needed to get everyone out of the village and he needed to do it without getting caught by the curfew patrols. So, he brought the sheriff and some of the guards with him and the guards watched out while he and the sheriff made their way through the village. The townsfolk packed a few belongings and very quietly made their way in small groups past the patrols and headed toward the clearing by the Stargate. When they got to Lisel's house, they were overjoyed to find that Vala was there. But Vala went into hysterics when she saw Teal'c and it took a few minutes before they could get her to stop crying and tell them what happened. Teal'c was quite upset to find that Daniel was still being held in the castle dungeon.

"For what purpose is he being held?"

"He made a deal with the Queen. If she would let me go, he would cooperate and tell her what he knew. She thinks we're all spies and she's keeping him to get more information. But that's not the worse thing. She's got a dragon and she had me tied to a stake and threatened to feed me to it if Daniel didn't talk. He promised he would. So, she let me go but he's still locked up in there and we've got to get him out!" Vala was crying again and Teal'c held her as she wept.

The sheriff was upset, "So, now the Queen knows about our plans?"

"No! He told her some fabricated story about Apophis abducting his wife and making Sha're his wife and forcing him to come here to spy on this Queen. He tried to convince her that he's working alone, but I don't think she bought it. I think she let me go so that I would lead her guards to you."

The sheriff said, "I know how to get around the patrols and I brought along a large number of guards that do not support the Queen. They'll stop the patrols, if they have to. We've been evacuating the village and Lisel was our next stop. Ma'am, pack your things. We'd better get going."

Vala cried, "But we still have to get to Mitchell and Sam and let them know what's going on. They took our things and I couldn't find a radio to ask for help! What are we going to do?"

"I will radio Mitchell and fill him in on the latest development. Do not worry, Vala Mal Doran. We will rescue Daniel Jackson and liberate the people of this world."

0 0 0 0 0 0

Cam heard Teal'c on his radio and said, "Teal'c, are you ready?"

"Colonel Mitchell, we have a new development. Vala Mal Doran has been released but Daniel Jackson is still a prisoner. I am sending her and Lisel and the last of the townspeople to the Stargate. Sheriff Miller will be escorting them."

Sam started for the path to the village and yelled back, "I'll find them!"

"Teal'c. Sam went to meet them. Let me know when the next stage of our plan is ready."

"I will Colonel Mitchell."

0 0 0 0 0 0

Teal'c watched to make sure the last of the refugees made it to the forest. He then met up with the Three Bears and they set charges in places in the village that would cause the most commotion. Between the C-4 that SG-1 carried in and the bombs that the Furlings had manufactured, it promised to be quite a show.

Then, he set off for the castle, keeping to the shadows as he made his way up the street leading to the Palace gate. He found a quiet place in the dark, and radioed Mitchell, "Colonel Mitchell, I am in position. The Furlings are in place, also. We await your signal."

0 0 0 0 0 0

Sam met Vala, Lisel, the last of the townsfolk and the Sheriff about half way up the road to the village. Vala was obviously upset and she told Sam the whole story about what happened.

"Was he injured?"

"Not when I left but that Goa'uld is crazy and who knows what she'll do to him. She was very angry."

"We'll get him, Vala. I promise we won't leave him behind."

"I'm going with you!"

"I wouldn't even try stopping you!" Sam smiled and gave Vala a hug. "Let's go get him."

Mitchell and Sheriff Miller organized the refugees in groups of 20 so that if they had to evacuate, it would be done orderly and without panic. They explained everything to everyone and the crowd seemed satisfied with the plan.

"There's a chance that you may not be able to return here. But, If all goes as planned, the Queen will be gone and you'll live free again. If you can't return, we'll find you a place of your own where you can start over."

Snow White approached Cam and said, "I am Tok'ra. Let me go with you. We don't know what kind of shape Daniel will be in and I have a healing device."

"Good idea!"

When he got the radio message from Teal'c that the next part of the plan was ready- Sam, Cameron, Vala and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs headed for the castle and the secret passageway.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Daniel was sitting in the dark when he heard a commotion out in the tunnel. He jumped up, hoping that somehow, it was Sam and Mitchell and Teal'c coming for him. The sound of guards approaching dashed his hopes but he knew he couldn't give up. The door opened and he was roughly pulled out and pushed down the tunnel. He expected to be taken up to see the Queen, but instead, they headed down the path he'd taken before with Vala.

'Well, I guess this is it. I sure hope Vala got away.' He thought about all the times he'd died before but had come back to life. 'I doubt Oma will be able to do anything more for me.' He made peace with it and bravely went forward.

When he got to the bottom of the steps, he could see that the large chamber was lit up. There were several torches on the walls that cast strange shadows around the room but no amount of light could cast away the oppressive gloom that was ever present.

He immediately looked over to the cage to see what the dragon was doing. It was lying there watching all of them. Especially him.

The Queen was standing in the center, near the pole and she watched, smiling as the guard chained him up with his hands above his head and his feet together at the bottom. This caused the dragon to growl and that sent shivers up Daniel's spine. 'Hold it together, Jackson. Help is on the way. I hope!'

"Dr. Jackson. Here is where we find out how brave you really are." She smiled at him but it never reached her eyes. They were like sharks eyes, black and lifeless and as she stared at him, he could only stare back. He wasn't sure what she had in mind but he hoped that his rescuers would hurry up and get him out of there!

The Queen said, "You told me that Apophis sent you. That Heru-ur had taken some of his territory. How strong is Apophis? If he came here, could I defeat him?"

"He's not as strong as he used to be." 'Not since he died,' he thought. "He has a large army but I don't know how big an army you have so I can't answer your second question."

The Queen said, "Fair enough, since you haven't seen my army. But, he doesn't have a dragon, does he?" She turned to look at her dragon and Daniel watched as the beast seemed to whine like a dog. 'He knows that she controls the food. And he's getting anxious. Come on, Mitchell. Where are you already?'

He said, "No, your Majesty, he doesn't have a dragon. But he does have a Mother Ship and he doesn't have to get close to start bombing your planet. Your dragon won't be able to stop him."

"You're right. My pet can't fly into space. But if we don't fire on the Mother Ship, Apophis will think that we are harmless. He won't fire on us unless he has to because he's after slaves. He won't want to kill them and eventually he'll come here. When he does, my dragon will finish him!"

Daniel had nothing to say to that. She was right in her strategy, but he wasn't going to tell her that Apophis was already dead and that there wouldn't be a fight.

She walked over and stood in front of him and said, "Tell me where the spies are? And give me the gate address to your home world. I want to know what kind of place it is. I will make slaves of your people and they will serve me. "

"There are no spies and I'm not giving you the gate address."

"You will tell me or you will die!" She was just about frothing at the mouth with her anger!

"I told you the truth. There are no spies." Daniel was starting to shake and he broke out in a sweat. He was weak from hunger to begin with. It had been two days since he'd eaten last. Combine that with the fear running through his veins like ice water and he was feeling a bit rough.

The Queen stopped and smiled. "Fine, Dr. Jackson. We'll see how long you last. I'm going to leave you here with my dragon for the rest of the night. That will give you more time to think. You will tell me what I want to know, Dr. Jackson. If you do, I'll spare your life. If not, I'll open the gates and let him have you for breakfast!"

With that, she swept up the stairs to her private quarters, laughing all the way up, sounding like she'd gone completely insane.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Teal'c waited in a dark passageway for the right time to start the next part of the plan. He watched as the queen went through a set of doors and down a hallway and entered her private chambers. She must have felt extremely confident in her abilities as she didn't even post a guard outside her door.

"Foolish woman." Teal'c voiced his contempt for her as he quietly went through the double doors and approached the doors leading to the Queen's private chambers. When he got right in front of it, he reached around and took off his pack. Then, he set down the secret weapon.

Quietly, he said, "Little Pot, Boil."

Within seconds, the pot started to fill with oatmeal. The hot cereal continued to rise to the surface, bubbling it's way over the side and overflowing onto the floorTeal'c smiled and quietly walked back the way he came and when he got to the exit doors, he looked back to see that the oatmeal was rapidly spreading across the floor. He went through the door and took a chair and braced it under the door knobs so that it couldn't be opened from the other side.

Then, he ran for all he was worth. When he got he the stone steps leading back down to the village, he radioed Mitchell. "Colonel Mitchell, you may enter the secret passageway and rescue Daniel Jackson!" Then he ran to catch up with the Three Bears who were ready with the bombs.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Sam, Vala and Cameron had just reached the secret entrance to the castle with Snow White and the Dwarfs. Doc took out a large key and opened a wrought iron gate. They went down a path, lower and lower until they reached a wall that was covered with ivy. Cam pulled the vines away to reveal a steel door that looked like it hadn't been used in some time.

"Don't let it fool you," Doc said. "The hinges are oiled once a month to make sure the door will open in case of an emergency.

Cam radioed Teal'c, "Ready Big Guy?"

"We are ready," came the reply.

"GO!"

Seconds later, the sound of explosions could be heard echoing through the air. The sky lit up like a New Year's celebration.

"We need to wait a few minutes so that the guards inside the castle head for the village to see about the explosions," Sam said.

"Well, I think we got their attention." Cam started pacing.

Soon, Doc used the key and opened the steel door. It didn't make a sound as they swung it open to reveal a dark tunnel. They quietly entered, using their flashlights to see their way into the dungeon. When they got to the first door on the left, Cam shone his flashlight in but he couldn't tell if anyone was in there. He said, "Knock, knock. Anyone home?" There didn't seem to be anyone inside. "Isn't this the place?"

"Yes, he should be in there!" Vala could barely keep her voice down. "He could only be in two other places. The throne room or down with the dragon!"

"I'm voting for the Throne Room." Cam didn't want to meet the dragon but he'd go there to get Daniel if he had to.

"Vala, lead the way. You're the only one who can show us where he is."

As they went down the hall, they heard someone at the next door and stopped to see a woman peering out at them.

"Hello. My name is Cinderella. If you're looking for Daniel, he was taken a while ago. I think the Queen took him down to the dragon. When the guards came up to check on the prisoners, they were talking about it. It sounded like she was leaving him down there until morning. Then she was going to feed him to the dragon."

"Okay, Sam, can you get her out of there?"

"Of course," she said as she grinned at him.

Soon, Cinderella stepped into the tunnel and Cam had Doc take her out to the hillside to wait.

When they got to the stairs, Cam asked, "Okay Vala, which way?"

"There," she said as she pointed to the steps leading down.

"Okay, I want the Dwarfs to stay here and watch for any guards. I don't think there will be any but I want to make sure. The rest of us are going down and hopefully we'll get Daniel and be back up here in a few minutes."

Mitchell turned and started toward the steps. "Here goes!"


	8. Surf's Up, Dude!

Chapter Eight. Surf's Up, Dude!

Mitchell, Sam and Vala made it to the bottom of the stairs and stopped dead in their tracks. Sam had seen drawings of dragons that artists had rendered, but since nobody had actually seen one, they were left pretty much up to the artist's imagination. From what she could see, this one looked a lot like the artwork she'd seen. It was dark, almost black and had to be about 40 feet long. The skin looked reptilian, like what lizards and snakes had, and she saw claws that were a good 18 inches long. They looked sharp enough to slice open it's prey in one swipe! When they got to the bottom of the steps, it lifted it's head and growled. It sounded like a Harley Davidson motorcycle, only louder, if possible! She got a look at Daniel and saw right away that he was in serious trouble. Mitchell looked around to make sure that there were no guards and then stepped into the chamber. Vala passed him and ran straight for Daniel.

"Daniel! We're here. We've come to get you out!"

Daniel almost cried with relief! "You made it! You got away! And, you brought help! If I could kiss you, I would!"

"There's no time like the present!" Vala gave him a quick one and then laughed at the expression on his face.

"Hey Mitchell, it's about time!" Daniel was a bit breathless from having his hands chained up so long above his head. He had started feeling lightheaded and was seeing spots in front of his eyes and wondered when this would be over. Now he had hope that he'd actually make it out alive!

Cam came right over and started examining the chains to see how to get them off.

"Yeah, well we had a little problem finding you but here you are. Is that the flying monkey?" He tilted his head toward the dragon.

"Yeah, Gorilla is more like it. That thing is huge! And hungry! Hurry up. The Witch said she'd be down to feed him in the morning and I'm on the breakfast menu. What time is it?"

"Just after 5. It'll be light soon. Don't worry, Dorothy, our Wizard, Teal'c has something planned that will keep her busy for a while."

"Yeah, well, I don't think that dragon cares what time it is. He's been staring at me all night and he's getting impatient."

The beast in question had sat up when they entered the room and was watching them, whining the whole time.

Vala was brushing the hair off Daniel's forehead and used a rag she found in the pocket on her dress to wipe the sweat and grime off his face.

Sam got her canteen out and Vala helped him drink. He was parched and dehydrated so it was a welcome relief.

"Hold on Darling. They're doing their best."

"I know. I just want to get out of here!" He winced, obviously in pain.

"Headache?"

"Yeah, among other things."

Sam said, "Hunger, dehydration and caffiene withdrawal. A great combination!" She smiled and said, "You'll be fine once we get you home."

Daniel closed his eyes and started counting backwards from 100. That was an old technique he'd taught himself in order to deal with Jack O'Neill. It never worked with Jack but maybe it would work here.

"Sam, can you figure out how to unhook these?" Cam had been examining the manacle on Daniel's left wrist while Sam was working on the right wrist. He'd never seen a locking device like this and really didn't want to cut Daniel's hands off to get him free.

"No. Never. But, give me a minute and maybe I can figure them out."

Daniel opened his eyes and watched the dragon, as it paced back and forth. It started bashing it's head against the bars.

"Sam... we might not have a minute." Daniel turned and looked at her with so much fear and exhaustion that Sam just wanted to hug him, but he was right. The Queen would be busy only for so long, and then she'd be coming for him. And the dragon was looking hungrier by the minute. She got out her tool pack and looked through it, selecting a little iron thing with a hook on the end of it. "Hold on. Let's see if this works."

Cam turned around and aimed his P-90 at the bars, just in case.

Sam twisted the tool into the lock mechanism and applied some pressure and suddenly, the manacle opened and Daniel's arm dropped. He hissed from the pain in his shoulder as Vala rubbed his forearm to get the circulation going.

"Oh, I'm sorry Daniel. I didn't mean for your arm to drop like that," Sam said.

"I know. Don't worry about it. Just keep working!"

He started to feel his fingertips tingling by the time Sam got the other arm loose, and she was ready this time and slowly lowered Daniel's arm to his side. Vala started rubbing his left arm as Sam worked on the locks at his feet. Within moments, they had him free and Sam checked him over to see if he was okay.

Meanwhile, the dragon noticed that his breakfast was about to make a hasty retreat and wasn't inclined to let it leave. It started growling louder and the bars of the cage were starting to come apart.

Cam yelled, "Party's Over. Let's Go!"

The group ran for the stairs as the hinges on the cage door started to fall inward. Daniel was weak but his adrenaline was working fine at keeping him up and moving! Vala tripped on the hem of her dress and almost caused the whole group to fall back down the stairs but Sam helped her up and they managed to keep going. Just as they reached the top, the dragon made it out of his cage and ran over to the stairway, roaring in outrage! His breakfast was getting away and he was one angry beast!

Cam yelled, "If he starts breathing flames, we're all toast!"

"That's a myth, Cam," Daniel yelled as they raced upwards. "Scientist theorized that dragons were actually dinosaurs and that they never breathed fire."

"Yeah, well I thought fairy tales were just stories too and look around, Jackson! Keep going! I don't want to find out the scientists were wrong!"

0 0 0 0 0 0

A few hours had passed since the Queen had gone to her room for the night. She had slept for a while and now was in her night gown, sitting in a chair near the fire place having her hair brushed by her personal maid, when she heard explosions in the distance.

"What is that? Someone find out what is happening!"

One of her other maids went to the window and said, "Your Majesty, the village is on fire! It looks like the houses are blowing up!"

She ran to the window in time to see the night sky light up with another blast from the direction of the ironworks.

"Get down there and find out who is responsible for this and have them brought to me!" She went behind a screen with her personal maid's help, got dressed for the day.

The maids opened the doors only to find that the hall was waist deep in hot cereal and it started pouring into the Queen's chambers as soon as they opened the door.

The Queen started screaming and jumped up on top of the bed"Is that oatmeal? How is that possible? Hurry up and shut the doors!"

The maids tried to but the oatmeal was in the way and they couldn't do it. "We're trapped, your Majesty!"

"We can't be. Get down to the other doors and open them. I'll be right behind you!"

She had her other maids carry her in a chair as they waded through the mess toward the hall doors.

When they reached the second set of doors, they found that they wouldn't open. "They're locked, your Majesty! What should we do?"

"How should I know, you nits? Try breaking the door down! We have to get out of here!"

They pushed and pushed and with that and the combined weight of a few tons of cooked oatmeal, the door burst open, which caused the oatmeal to rush out of the hallway. Of course, that took the maids and the queen who was still sitting on her chair, right along with it.

Two guards who were on their way up the stairs heard a groaning sound and some screams and backed up, just in time to see the doors burst open and the whole sticky mess race towards them. They turned and ran down the spiral staircase with the hot oatmeal carrying along the Queen, riding a wave in hot pursuit (literally).

0 0 0 0 0 0

SG-1 reached the landing where the Dwarfs were waiting and heard a loud commotion behind them in the stairway. Cam said, "I don't think the stairwell is big enough for the dragon to get through but let's get going, just in case.

"Wait a minute. I need to catch my breath!" Daniel was getting is strength back slowly but he still felt lightheaded.

"Have you had anything to eat?" Sam noticed that his face was pasty looking and he was sweating and shaking.

"Not since we had dinner at Lisel's the other night."

Sam opened a pocket on her vest and pulled out a meal bar, which she quickly unwrapped and handed to Daniel. He grabbed it and started to quickly eat it.

"Slow down, Daniel. You might get sick if you eat too fast."

The dragon was quiet but they could hear sniffing sounds coming from the stairwell. "Why does that thing remind me of a big dog," Cam asked.

"'Cause it acts like one," Daniel said. "And it this case his bite is worse than his bark. Let's get out of here." He had finished eating and didn't want wait around any longer.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to look around and make sure we got everyone out.

They got about half way toward the exit when Daniel stopped. He turned to Sam and said, "We can't leave yet!"

"Daniel," Vala said, "Mitchell already went after the rest of the prisoners down here. He'll get them and we'll go."

"I know. But, what about the rest up in the castle? The Butcher and the Candlestick Maker. The Three Blind Mice! I'm sure there's more. We have to get them out, too!" Then he said, "I never thought I would say those words!"

"We can't risk it, Daniel," Sam said. "Hopefully, they'll make it out when they see what's happening! If you go up there, you risk all of us being caught."

"You're right." Daniel looked very upset as he paced back and forth.

Snow White stepped forward and said, "Your friend is right, Daniel. You can't go up there. Besides, our sources in the castle know that we were planning something. If they saw the rebellion start, they were to alert the others and get them out. I'm sure that by now, most of them have already left the castle."

"You're sure about this? You're not just saying that to keep me from going up there?" Daniel looked worn out from worry. He had circles under his eyes and his clothes were dirt covered and wrinkled.

"I'm sure. Believe me, if I wasn't, I would be the first one up those stairs. Those are my friends up there, you know? Now look, you're hurt. Let me use the healing device and fix you up."

"No, I'm fine."

Vala said, "Quit being stubborn Daniel. You need help."

"Okay." He didn't want all the attention but he might slow them down and get them all caught if he was moving slow because of his hurt.

"Sit down here on this bench for a minute." He did as he was told and she held the healing device over his shoulder for a few minutes. The object glowed orange and yellow and when she stopped, he looked down at his shoulder and then up at her. "Thanks. It's much better."

She smiled and then turned around and headed toward the exit.

Cinderella had come back into the hallway when she noticed that SG-1 was taking so long. She took one look at Daniel and even though he was covered with dirt, unshaven and looked very tired, she thought he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. 'Forget Prince What's His Face! I'll take this guy!'

Vala noticed the look Cinderella was giving Daniel and tried to pull him towards the tunnel entrance. Cinderella grabbed ahold of Daniel's other arm and tried to keep him by her side.

"Look, Ladies! We don't have time for this! Let's talk about it later." Daniel was starting to feel like a wishbone! 'I can't believe this! What's gotten into these two?'

Sam grabbed Cinderella and led her out of the tunnel. "You! Stay out here!" Then she turned around and went back in to help.

Cinderella gave Sam a dirty look and decided she would just wait right there for Daniel to come out.

Meanwhile, some of the prisoners were coming down the tunnel. Cameron was carrying Hansel and Gretel and he handed them over to Daniel.

"These two weren't even locked up. They were sitting at a table grinding corn. Are you done with those keys, Sam? I can't get the other cell doors open."

Sam handed him the keys and he took off back toward the other cells.

Daniel carried the children out and Doc checked them over for injuries. They were all right so Doc told Bashful to take them to the clearing.

Cinderella walked up to Daniel and took his hand and said, "When all this is over, can we go somewhere quiet and talk?

"Umm. No, I'll be going back to earth and you'll stay here and marry your prince."

"Oh, I don't think so. He's boring! You're so much more handsome and exciting!"

"No, that's your destiny... you marry the prince and live happily ever after."

Cinderella pouted and then reached up, pulled Daniel to her and kissed him full on the mouth!

Daniel pulled away and said, "Stop That! We don't have time for this! Go sit over there be quiet!" He pointed to a spot by he path and then turned around and went back inside in time to help Little Red's grandmother down the passageway. She was moving kinda slow with her cane so he picked her up and carried her. "Excuse me! Excuse me," he said as he made his way outside through the crowd of freed prisoners. "Ms. White, will you make sure grandma is okay? I'm going back to help Cam with the others."

Snow White took grandma's arm and helped her sit down on the grass and checked her over. Except for her arthritis acting up, she was fine.

Daniel headed for the cells in another wing of the dungeon and found Henny Penny, The Goose that laid golden eggs, The Three Pigs (the wolf did catch them!) and the cow that Jack the Giant Killer traded for the magic beans. 'I guess this is the livestock wing.' He lifted the latch on the gate and let them all out.

As he was coming down the hall, Cam came up to him with Rapunzel, Pinocchio, and Jack the Giant Killer (who was glad to be reunited with his cow).

Vala reached for the goose and said, "Is this THE goose?"

"Yes," Daniel said, "And forget it, you can't keep it."

Vala pouted but preceded Daniel and Cam down the hall to the exit.

She thought, 'We'll just see about that!'

"That's the last of them," Cam said. We need to get them to the clearing as fast as possible. I don't know how long our luck will last."

They made it out of the tunnel and the whole group started up the hill. Cinderella was following close behind Daniel watching him as he went ahead. 'Nice view' she said to herself. Daniel felt like someone was watching him and turned around in time to see Cinderella smile. He moved up ahead and walked with Sam.

"I think we've got trouble! Cinderella has a crush on me and I don't know what to do."

"Oh, you poor man." Sam giggled. "Look, once we're through the gate, she'll probably forget all about you. I'm sure her prince is probably at the clearing. I thought I heard he was one of the slaves working the mines. Once they're reunited, everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right. I don't want to be responsible for breaking them up."

Sam just shook her head and smiled. 'What is it with Daniel and alien princesses?'


	9. And They Lived Happily Ever After? NOT!

Chapter Nine. And They Lived Happily Ever After? NOT!

Cam wasn't satisfied with the slow progress the crowd was making. "We need to move faster!"

One of Cinderella's friends met her by the path that lead to the road and gave her the magic wand she'd kept for her. "I have an idea!" She waved it in the air as they were passing the vegetable garden and 3 pumpkins turned into carriages. "That's a neat trick my fairy godmother showed me!"

Sam said, "All that's missing are the mice."

Cam held up three little ones and said, "Will these do?"

"They made it!" Daniel was thrilled to see the little creatures.

Snow White stepped forward and said, "See? The rest got out in time."

Cinderella waved the wand and the three blind mice turned into handsome young coachmen.

Cam said, "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"You're right," said Snow White. She waved her healing device and suddenly the three young coachmen had 20/20 vision!

"Oh, thank you!" They threw off the dark glasses and their canes and danced in a circle!

"You're welcome," she said as she smiled.

Cinderella thought a minute and wondered if she could wave her wand and make Daniel fall in love with her. She gave him an appraising look and raised her wand to try but Sam reached for it and said, "Don't even try it, Sister!"

Cinderella gook one look at Sam and her P-90 and decided that Daniel wasn't worth it. She gave up and headed toward the road.

Daniel stopped Cam and said, "Can you get the stable boys to hook the horses up to the carriages?"

"Great Idea!"

It took a few minutes but eventually they were ready to go.

Before they pulled out Daniel looked over his shoulder at the front of the castle and frowned. He reached into his shirt pocket and took out his glasses and said, "Look at that!" He paused for a second and then said, "What in the world is that?"

The group stopped and turned back to look. Oatmeal was pouring out of the windows on the top floor. Within a few minutes, the glass in the windows on the bottom floor cracked and then oatmeal started out those windows as well.

Cam said, "That, my friend, is Teal'c secret weapon. Remember Rebecca and her pot of oatmeal?"

"You're kidding!"

"No. Pretty ingenious, don't you think?"

"Sam's gonna be disappointed that she won't be able to backwards engineer that thing. She thought it might solve earth's hunger problem."

"Maybe we can talk the Asgard into making another one and letting us borrow it." He looked back at Daniel and said, "How did you manage to keep from losing your glasses?"

"I put them in my pocket as soon as we got locked up. It was pitch black in the cell so I didn't need them anyway. After that, it never occurred to me to put them on. We were kinda preoccupied."

Cam laughed and gave Daniel a playful punch on the shoulder, which caused Daniel to step back.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, buddy!"

They turned to look at the castle and saw the light from the fires in the village cast an eerie glow on the scene.

Daniel said, "You know, they won't be able to come back here."

"I know. But at least they'll be free. They can start over."

At that moment, front door burst open and the Queen's palace guards came sprinting out, followed close behind by the Queen herself riding her chair atop a wave of hot cereal. She fell off the chair just as it reached the village and spotted the escapees up on the hill next to the castle. Daniel saw her get up and gesture towards the guards. They could hear her screaming at them even from that distance.

"Everybody run!" Daniel shouted to the crowd and as one, they headed for the carriages and piled in. Sam jumped up to sit next to the coachman as Daniel and Vala helped grandma inside just as the three little pigs went racing by. Cows don't run extremely fast but Jack's cow took off at lightning speed for the clearing.

Daniel and Mitchell jumped onto the back of the carriage and Cam radioed to the SG teams by the gate, "Dial it up! Get the people out of there. The Queen knows we escaped and she's headed this way!"

0 0 0 0 0 0

General Landry heard thee klaxons go off and made it down to the control room in time to hear the message from SG-4.

"We're coming through hot, sir. We have refugees!"

"Open the Iris, Walter."

The trinium blades swirled back from the center and the event horizon reflected it's blue, shimmering surface into the gate room. Within seconds, scores of peasants started arriving, carrying their children and their meager belongings. The SGC staff were prepared for the onslaught and escorted them into the hallways to make room in front of the gate. The bewildered villagers had never seen anything like 21st century earth technology so they stood in awe of their surroundings. Jack the Giant Killer and his cow stepped through the event horizon and Milky-white bellowed out a loud 'MOO,' which took everyone by surprise.

0 0 0 0 0 0

As they castle escapees neared the clearing, Daniel turned back and watched in horror as the queen's guard could be seen approaching on horseback. They were a ways off yet, but they were moving faster than the former prisoners were.

He got on his radio and yelled, "General Landry, if you can hear me, we're going to need back up! We're being pursued by about 20 palace guardsmen on horseback and one really ticked off Goa'uld!"

"We can't send any help through, Dr. Jackson. The gate is open from your end and the way is blocked with refugees. As soon as we can, we'll send reinforcements!"

"Okay, Sir. Thanks." Daniel looked at Cam and said, "We're going to have to make a stand."

"I know. We're a good 15 minutes from the gate and they'll be on us before that."

They rounded a bend just in time to see Teal'c and the Three Bears come out of the trees on the side of the road.

"I heard your transmission Daniel Jackson. Do not worry, we have it under control."

They heard a thunderous crash from behind them and stopped their coach. They stepped down and looked back toward the road they had traveled. There were craters in the road, big enough that no horse could get through. The Queens guards stopped just in time from falling in. There were yells and curses coming from them as the Queen shook her fists and started yelling.

"Great job, Teal'c. Ya'll did great." The bears stood on their back legs and applauded their success. Then they turned around and headed back into the woods.

"They aren't coming with us?" Cam was disappointed. He wanted to learn about the Furlings.

"That would not be wise, Colonel Mitchell."

"I suppose you're right. If three bears came through the gate, they'd probably get shot on sight."

"Indeed."

Daniel said, "We'd better get going. This will slow them down but they can still get through the woods."

"Okay, let's go."

They got the carriage moving again and caught up with the rest and before long, the whole group was at the gate. There was still a good sized group waiting to get through but Daniel felt they had enough time to accomplish it before the Queen got there. They waited patiently and as the last few went through, SG-1 turned and looked back. The castle could be seen glowing in the night and the hot cereal was starting to come over the village wall.

Sam said, "Well, I guess the refugees won't be coming back here."

"I believe you are correct, Colonel Carter." Teal'c smiled for the first time any of them could remember. Then he yelled, "Little Pot Stop" at the top of his lungs!

Daniel asked, "Will that work? Even from this distance?"

"Rebecca assured me that it would."

"That was a pretty good idea you had there, T," said Cameron.

Teal'c nodded and said, "It was my pleasure, Colonel Mitchell."

"Yeah," Daniel said. "I never did like oatmeal. But I like that Queen even less!"

As the Queen entered the clearing they saw the dragon do a fly-over and as Sam looked up, she said, "I think the only thing we haven't seen is a cow jumping over the moon."

Daniel said, "You're getting your fairy tales mixed up with your nursery rhymes, Sam."

"What is a Nursery Rhyme?" Teal'c looked confused.

"We'll explain when we get back," Cam said, "Right now I think it's time to go, T."

They turned as one and walked through the gate.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Cam yelled up to the control room, "Shut it down!"

They turned around and the whole gate room was filled with refugees, airmen, and marines who burst into applause as the sight of them. It was thunderous and there was whistles and cheers! Prince Phillip was there with Princess Aurora. Grandma had been reunited with Little Red. Jack the Giant Killer's mother found him and gave him a big hug. It was a time of rejoicing! Cinderella was watching Daniel carefully. When he met her gaze, she smiled and his alarms went off.

"Oh, no."

'What?" Cam wondered what Daniel was worried about.

"Do me a favor. Make sure that Cinderella doesn't follow me to the showers."

Cameron grinned. "I think I can find a reason to ask General Landry to confine our visitors to the guest quarters on the top three upper levels. That way, they won't get in the way. For safety reasons, of course."

"Of course."

"Welcome Back, SG-1"

General Landry smiled at them from the control room windows and then said, "Head for the infirmary. Debriefing in one hour."

Daniel said, "This is going to be one of the most bizarre debriefings ever!"

"Yeah, one for the record books!" Cam said.

"More like the story books," Vala said as she carried a certain valuable goose down the ramp. "Daniel, you never did finish telling me the story about the Princess and the Pea."

0 0 0 0 0 0

Daniel was allowed a shower before his post-mission physical and he almost felt like a new man. His shoulders were still sore from being tied up on the pole but he otherwise felt fine.

Dr. Lam was checking Daniel's blood pressure and said, "It sound like you were lucky to get out of there alive. Everyone's been talking about it."

"I almost didn't. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to be Alpo for the dragon."

Dr. Lam looked at him wondering what he meant.

"Oh, that's a reference to the fact that the dragon acted a lot like a dog. It whined a lot."

"I see. You seem to be in some pain. Want to tell me where?"

"My shoulders are still a little sore. And, I have a headache."

She checked his pupils and found them to be equally reactive. "Well, it's probably due to a few things. Stress, for one. When's the last time you ate?"

"I haven't had much. For two days, nothing. Then a meal bar when I got rescued."

"Okay, as soon as you can, get something to eat and then some Tylenol. I'm going to sit in on the de-briefing. I need to know what happened in case any other symptoms pop up in the next few days."

After Doctor Lam cleared them for their meeting, they headed for the briefing room. It took quite a while to tell everything that had happened over the last few days. When Dr. Lam heard about Vala being poisoned, she said, 'I'll need you to come back to the infirmary so that I can check you out."

Sam said, "I have one of the apples. I thought you might need it."

"You know, if I hadn't seen the refugees for myself, I would be inclined to think you were all under the influence. I wasn't quite sure if I could believe you until I saw some of the refugees for myself. The Gingerbread man was what convinced me."

"I know, Sir. It's pretty hard to believe and I was there!" Sam looked at her team sitting around the table and they all nodded.

"Sir, what is going to happen to the refugees?" Cameron was curious. It was a large group and it wouldn't be easy to relocate them.

"Tuplo agreed to take them to the Land of Light when we contacted him. They'll stay there until we can find a suitable planet. It'll take time to set up an infrastructure and though we can offer to build them modern facilities, they requested that their homes be built like they were on PF7-144. It's a small thing to ask, since they're being relocated to another planet.

"You're right, General," said Daniel. "They have a lot to adjust to. It's only fair that they take it at their own pace, as much as possible."

Sam said, "Sir, we're having a problem with Cinderella. She's giving her Prince the cold shoulder. They were separated by the Queen and their marriage annulled before we got there. Her husband had been banished to the mines. Now, she's refusing to have anything to do with him. He wants to try again but she's not interested."

"Why? What happened? I thought they were supposed to 'live happily ever after,'" Landry said with a chuckle.

Cam said, "Well, sir, it's like this. She got a good look at our handsome Dr. Jackson here and that was it. She was 'Twitterpated."

"Twitterpated? Is that right? Did you encourage her, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel was upset that Cam had called it, 'twitterpated.' "No sir! I tried explaining to her that I wasn't interested but she wouldn't listen. She kept making passes at me and it was all I could do to get away from her."

"Sir, I think marriage counseling might help," Sam said.

"Good idea," General Landry said. I'll make the arrangements. So, give me your honest opinion. How did the 5 man team work out?"

"Surprisingly well," Cameron answered. "It was a bit rough at first, but once Vala and Daniel called a truce, we all got along fine."

Teal'c smiled slightly and said, "Indeed. We saw a remarkable improvement in their relationship. I was most impressed with the result."

"It wouldn't have to do with a certain kiss, would it?" Landry looked from Vala to Daniel and saw Daniel turn a bright pink.

"Umm..."

'Never mind, Dr. Jackson. You just told me the answer." Landry chuckled. "Since you two are civilians, there isn't much I can do about your having a relationship. Just as long as it doesn't interfere with your work here at the SGC."

"Relationship? We don't have a relationship, sir." Daniel said with all seriousness.

Vala said, "Daniel, how can you say that? We've just been through a very trying experience and I thought we had an understanding? Are you trying to tell me you don't want to pursue this? That's not fair! You didn't even talk to me about it first! You kissed me a few times, with quite a measure of passion I might add, and I thought you were definitely looking for more than just friendship. Were you just playing me along?"

"Daniel, did you really kiss Vala? Willingly?" Cam looked very amused.

"I told you the place was enchanted. That's all it was. We were under some spell."

Cam said, "Sam, did you feel like you were under a spell? I didn't feel it. I think maybe Daniel's gone and gotten himself twitterpated, too!"

Sam snorted and tried to hide her laugh behind her hand but she wasn't succeeding.

Daniel glared at Mitchell and Sam and said to General Landry, "Sir, if you don't mind, I need to go. I have some things that I have to do that can't wait!"

"Dismissed!" Landry barely got the word in before Vala started in again. Daniel pushed his chair backand quickly left the room with Vala right behind him yelling.

"I see what's happening. You're interested in that Cinderella tramp, aren't you? I knew she had the hots for you! How dare you walk away from me! I'm talking to you!"

Landry smiled and shook his head. "Yup. Things are back to normal, whatever that is!"

The End

0 0 0 0 0 0

Author's Note: I know that Jaffa do not sleep but they meditate, at least the ones who aren't on Tretonin do. I can't remember if I've ever seen an episode where Goa'uld sleep (at least, not outside the sarcophagus). It would take me too long to go through all eight seasons of DVD's that I have, so, for the purpose of indicating that time has passed, I had the queen waking up from a few hours of rest in chapter 8. Please forgive if this is an error.

So, that's it! Thanks for all those who reviewed as each chapter was posted: Desert Blossom-by-the-Sea, Blessington, Fiara Fantasy, StargateAngel101, Morgana, and Britta Gelund,and ilovedanieljackson.

Thanks for reading! Please review. It feeds my writing addiction and encourages me to write more!


End file.
